Ángel Justiciero
by Yaeru-chan
Summary: Sakura se muestra muy sorprendida cuando un imponente ángel de alas negras aparece en su ciudad, París. Cuando Itachi le ofrece su ayuda para vengarse de un ex novio que la engañaba, ella no puede resistir la tentación de aceptarla.
1. Capítulo I

**Argumento: **Itachi es un ángel sin misión que vive atrapado en el Infierno. Su cometido es vigilar las puertas del pozo sin fondo. Pasa sus días rodeado de una infinita oscuridad, y lo que más desea es volver a volar libre por la Tierra. Pero su dueño hace siglos que no le reclama. Cuando por fin vuelve a oír la llamada es para servir a una nueva dueña, una preciosa mujer a la que ha observado desde la distancia muchas veces, una mujer que siempre le ha cautivado.

Sakura se muestra muy sorprendida cuando un imponente ángel de alas negras aparece en su ciudad, París, y le asegura que ella le ha llamado al llevar a cabo un simple hechizo de venganza. ¡Se trata del ángel de la muerte!

Cuando Itachi le ofrece su ayuda para vengarse de un ex novio que la engañaba, ella no puede resistir la tentación de aceptarla, pero ¿podrá resistirse a él?

¿Puede un ángel tan oscuro como Itachi enamorarse de una mujer mortal como ella?

Oscura, apasionada y erótica, «Ángel Justiciero» es una historia de intenso deseo y de profundo amor prohibido que conseguirá acelerarte el corazón.

**Aclaraciones:** Como ya saben los personajes no son míos (lastimosamente ) son del gran Kishimoto-sensei. La trama tampoco es mía, es del libro Felicity Heaton (quien desconozco su autor o autora). Yo únicamente me hago responsable de la traducción y la adaptación.

Habrá ligeros cambios por no decir muchos en los personajes (ya sean físicos como de actitud).

Disfruten la lectura y prometo alsar el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como me libere un momento de la U.

* * *

**_Capítulo I_**

Las imágenes que se proyectaban en la luminosa piscina brillaban ante los ojos de Itachi a la velocidad de la luz, pero él era capaz de distinguirlas todas con claridad. Podía concentrarse en cada una de las escenas que aparecían y detenerse un momento para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en ellas.

Llevaba toda la eternidad observando a los mortales; él había visto cómo cambiaba el mundo y cómo los humanos se iban olvidando de su especie. Ya nadie creía en los ángeles. Y ya hacía muchos siglos que su dueño no le pedía que abandonara el pozo sin fondo del Infierno. Sin embargo, Itachi seguía esperando su llamada con fe y paciencia.

Él cumplía con su deber a pesar de saber que muchos de los ángeles que le rodeaban elegían vivir sus vidas sin escuchar las órdenes de nadie. Muchos de sus compañeros guerreros se habían ablandado y se habían enamorado de mujeres mortales, y en esos casos su lealtad flaqueaba y sus responsabilidades pagaban las consecuencias del amor que sentían por sus parejas. A él jamás le ocurriría tal cosa porque no le interesaban los mortales.

Su oscura mirada azul se paseó por la plateada piscina para observar la historia que se registraba en ella y de vez en cuando se detenía en las imágenes que le interesaban: guerra, muerte, sangre. Aquello nunca cambiaba. Algún día su dueño le llamaría y la Tierra conocería el verdadero significado de la palabra «destrucción». La piscina proyectó un haz de pálida luz sobre Itachi cuando se agachó junto a ella. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y dejó colgar las manos por delante de su cuerpo. Los grabados en oro que decoraban las grebas que le protegían las espinillas y los avambrazos que lucía sobre los antebrazos atraían la luz procedente de la piscina y brillaban en la oscuridad.

Itachi suspiró, desplegó sus poderosas alas de plumas negras y se puso de pie. Se estiró y el peto de su armadura se elevó cuando levantó los brazos. Entonces se quedó mirando la infinita oscuridad que se extendía sobre su cabeza. Los fuegos del Infierno ardían a sus espaldas. El humo llenaba toda la caverna y su deseo de ir a la Tierra aumentó. Hacía ya una eternidad desde la última vez que había abandonado el pozo y tuvo la oportunidad de desplegar sus alas y respirar el aire fresco que soplaba contra su rostro al volar. Se moría por volver a sobrevolar las ciudades sin que nadie le viera, sin que nadie supiera que él estaba allí. Quería volver a hablar con los ángeles que vivían en la Tierra y vigilaban a los mortales. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de los asfixiantes fuegos del Infierno.

Itachi estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a la entrada del pozo cuando una imagen de la piscina llamó la atención de sus ojos azules. Frunció el ceño y volvió a ponerse en cuclillas. Los largos mechones de su pelo negro se descolgaron hacia adelante cuando se inclinó sobre la piscina para observar la imagen que se había quedado congelada ante sus ojos. Una mujer. Últimamente la veía a menudo. Le gustaba pasear sola por el parque y, a veces, con expresión de preocupación; como si llevara un gran peso en el corazón. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

El parque no era el único lugar donde la había visto. También la había descubierto indirectamente en medio de una multitud o en alguna escena que le había interesado, y cada vez su mirada la seguía hasta que desaparecía de su vista.

La chica se detuvo y observó la torre Eiffel, de espaldas a los ojos de Itachi. Una suave brisa mecía su corto vestido rojo y su larga melena rosa. Itachi no necesitaba ver su cara para saberque era ella. Ningún otro mortal lo cautivaba como ella.

Las rosas de un jardín enmarcaban la imagen y oscurecían una buena parte de las piernas de la chica. Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la recorrió con su mirada. Nunca la había visto vestida de aquella forma. Estaba acostumbrado a verla con muchas capas de ropa, con las piernas siempre tapadas y con un grueso abrigo negro que se ceñía a su esbelta figura. Las estaciones habían pasado tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta de que ya era verano en la Tierra. La imagen cambió y mostró toda la envergadura de la torre Eiffel. Itachi quería volver a ver a la mujer, pero entonces se fijó en el cielo que se extendía por encima de la torre.

Tendió el brazo en dirección a la piscina desesperado por tocar aquel cielo y por sentir el reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre sus alas. La imagen desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron otras en las que no tenía ningún interés. Era verano. Se puso de pie y se imaginó cómo sería poder surcar aquel cielo azul. Imaginó toda la ciudad de París a sus pies. Nunca había estado en la capital francesa, pero la conocía muy bien por las imágenes que tantas veces había visto en aquella piscina. ¿Qué sentiría si pudiera ver una ciudad como aquella?

¿Y si pudiera ver a aquella mujer en carne y hueso?

Itachi se esforzó por olvidar aquella idea y se recordó que él no tenía ningún interés por las mujeres mortales. Pero si no tenía interés, ¿por qué se le paraba el corazón cada vez que veía a aquella chica?

Volvió a mirar la piscina pero apartó la mirada en seguida. Su deber era obedecer a su dueño. Debía quedarse allí cuidando de aquel pozo sin fondo y sufriendo los ácidos fuegos del Infierno hasta que su dueño le reclamara.

Se rió.

Nadie le iba a llamar. Él estaba destinado a pasar el resto de la eternidad atrapado en su propio infierno. Una oscura maldición escapó de entre sus labios y en la distancia se oyó un ruido tan poderoso como el trueno. Una familiar sensación empezó a apoderarse de él: la certeza de que alguien decía su nombre. Itachi escuchó e intentó oír la voz de su dueño porque sabía que era él quien le estaba llamando. Pero no era muy clara.

Sentía la llamada, pero no era capaz de distinguir con claridad el lugar del que procedía. Cogió su espada, se abrochó la funda a la cintura y no esperó a volver a escuchar la llamada. Aquélla era su oportunidad de escapar del Infierno y no la iba a desaprovechar. Su dueño le estaba llamando desde algún lugar. Por fin volvía a tener una misión.

Desplegó las alas, las batió una única vez y se impulsó hacia arriba. El viento que provocó al levantar el vuelo removió el oscuro humo que se cernía sobre él y se elevó cada vez más hasta que alcanzó el techo de su prisión. Tendió el brazo para tocarlo. La negra roca se abrió ante él y voló hacia arriba. Cuando vio una grieta de cielo azul a lo lejos aceleró. Pasó a gran velocidad junto a cientos de metros de roca y, finalmente, salió libre al aire fresco. Se impulsó con fuerza hacia arriba batiendo con furia sus alas negras contra el cálido viento, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que alcanzó las nubes.

Itachi se quedó suspendido allí. Paseó sus ojos azules por el mundo que se extendía bajo sus pies mientras el frío viento azotaba su larga melena negra. La Tierra era tan bonita como la recordaba, o incluso más. Las ciudades que habían construido los mortales le fascinaban.

Descendió en busca de su misión e intentó escuchar la llamada de su dueño. ¿Qué querría que hiciera esta vez? Itachi haría cualquier cosa por su dueño. Ya había destruido muchas ciudades en su nombre y arrastrado a muchísimos pecadores hasta el pozo sin fondo que custodiaba. En una ocasión incluso tuvo que pelear contra el mismísimo Diablo, y le venció.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio la ciudad.

París.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir a la torre Eiffel y buscar a la mujer mortal, pero peleó contra su deseo y sobrevoló la ciudad intentando encontrar a su dueño. Ahora la llamada era más débil y resultaba difícil de localizar. Aquel sonido le quemaba por dentro con una intensidad implacable y le obligaba a continuar con su búsqueda. Sin embargo, Itachi había empezado a preguntarse si se quedaría allí buscando para siempre y si aquello no sería más que una broma cruel por haber maldecido.

El Diablo sería capaz de hacer una cosa tan despreciable. Tenía una voz muy potente y el poder suficiente como para hacerlo. Siempre le había prometido a Itachi que pagaría por las muchas veces que le había vuelto a llevar hasta el Infierno.

Descendió un poco más y se deslizó por el cálido aire sin ningún esfuerzo; estaba disfrutando del cosquilleo que sentía en sus plumas oscuras y en su piel. Dobló una esquina y sobrevoló una pequeña calle. Pasó justo por encima de las cabezas de los mortales y provocó una corriente de aire a su paso. Itachi sonreía al oírlos exclamar y al ver cómo se agarraban la ropa para que no se les volara. No era muy correcto que se regodeara en el infantil placer que aquello le provocaba, pero lo cierto era que todos los ángeles acostumbraban a abusar del poder de su invisibilidad.

Batió las alas con fuerza y volvió a impulsarse hacia arriba. Aterrizó en lo alto de un tejado de un antiguo edificio de piedra blanca y recorrió la ciudad con los ojos en dirección a la torre Eiffel. Esta, rodeada de una zona de exuberante vegetación verde que crecía en su base, destacaba claramente en el perfil de la ciudad. Estaba a punto de volar hacia allí cuando volvió a tener la sensación de que alguien le llamaba por su nombre.

Itachi se concentró y frunció el ceño mientras intentaba distinguir la dirección de la que procedía la llamada. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre la torre Eiffel. ¿De allí?

Corrió hasta el borde del edificio y se dejó caer. Espero hasta que estuvo cerca de las baldosas del suelo para desplegar las alas, batirlas y cruzar la plaza a escasos centímetros del pavimento. Avanzó esquivando a la gente hasta que llegó a una extensión de hierba. Delante se hallaba el Sena y detrás de él se alzaba la torre Eiffel. Voló en línea recta con la intención de cruzar el río, pero se detuvo de golpe al oír de nuevo la llamada a sus espaldas.

Observó a las personas que tenía debajo. ¿Estaría su dueño llamándole desde allí, rodeado de tanta gente?

Su dueño tenía muchas apariencias. Itachi escudriñó a los mortales con la mirada deteniéndose en cada uno de los rostros apenas un segundo. Ninguno de ellos tenía una apariencia que pudiera atribuir a su dueño.

Esta vez la llamada fue más clara y la sintió latir en su corazón. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la dirección de la que procedía y abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Ella?

Una mortal pelirrosa estaba de pie junto a una de las fuentes que había debajo de él; estaba de espaldas a Itachi, y la cálida brisa jugaba con la corta falda de su vestido rojo oscuro. Los chorros de agua de la fuente alcanzaban una gran altura y el viento se llevaba algunas gotas de agua que se estrellaban contra la piel del ángel cuando soplaba en su dirección.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

Aquello tenía que ser cosa del Diablo.

Él la había estado mirando, había maldecido y entonces ella le había llamado. Era ridículo. Ningún mortal tenía el poder de llamar a un ángel, y él no había tenido otro dueño desde que empezó la eternidad y los ángeles habían hecho un pacto con él.

Itachi descendió con mucha cautela y se acercó a ella. Se quedó suspendido a escasos metros de su cabeza. ¿Le había llamado ella?

La chica se puso la mano en la cara. Él no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo. Los hombros de la chica empezaron a moverse arriba y abajo y a él le recorrió una oleada de dolor y furia. Ella estaba triste.

Aterrizó sobre el puente. Se quedó detrás de ella y la siguió a una distancia prudencial mientras iba cambiando su apariencia poco a poco. Sus alas se negaban a desaparecer y tuvo que dar varios pasos hasta que por fin estuvo seguro de que los mortales no podrían verlas y que contaba con todo su glamour. Se cambió de ropa: sustituyó su armadura por un elegante traje negro, una camisa del mismo color y una corbata azul marino; luego se recogió su larga melena negra en una cola de caballo. Finalmente dejó de utilizar la fuerza que le hacía invisible a los ojos de los mortales y se acercó tranquilamente a ella. Cogió un pañuelo azul del bolsillo de su americana, se colocó tras ella y vaciló sólo un segundo antes de tocarle el hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en francés esperando que fuera el lenguaje correcto y las palabras adecuadas. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no hablaba con nadie y, a pesar de conocer lenguas modernas, jamás las había utilizado.

Ella se volvió a tapar la cara. Su larga melena rosada caía por delante de su rostro y él no podía verla. Cuando se volvió para mirarle estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos de color jade se posaron sobre el pañuelo que le ofrecía, pero en seguida se deslizaron por su brazo, siguieron por su pecho, y acabaron deteniéndose en su cara. Era mucho más guapa en persona; tenía unos rasgos muy dulces y unos ojos redondos. Parecía un auténtico ángel. Itachi no se había dado cuenta de que era mucho más bajita que él. Le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza; toda ella, era una mujer menuda.

En cuanto le miró a los ojos su expresión cambió. Su mano se detuvo a escasos centímetros del pañuelo y el horror se adueñó de su rostro.

—Aléjate de mí. —Su francés destilaba un agudo pánico. Salió corriendo en dirección al puente.

Itachi frunció el ceño, observó el pañuelo y fue tras ella. La mujer miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y aceleró el paso. A él le resultó muy fácil salvar la distancia que había entre ellos. Sus pasos eran mucho más largos que los de la chica y las pequeñas sandalias con tacón que llevaba ella no estaban precisamente diseñadas para escapar.

—¡Déjame en paz!

¿Por qué estaba escapando?

La gente estaba empezando a mirarlos y se murmuraban cosas los unos a los otros. Aquella chica estaba montando una auténtica escena y él no estaba muy seguro del motivo.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Ella se volvió para mirarle a la cara y luego siguió andando con un profundo terror brillando en sus ojos. Su mirada se oscureció cuando frunció el ceño y entonces, como si de una maldición de tratara, murmuró—: Abaddon.

Hacía muchos años que no oía aquel nombre.

Ella sabía que era un ángel.

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso había fallado la eficacia de su glamour? Hacía milenios que utilizaba aquella apariencia. Observó a los mortales que los rodeaban. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener miedo. Si supieran que era un ángel habrían reaccionando igual que ella. La gente correría gritando que se acercaba el apocalipsis y que había llegado el fin del mundo. Y en ese caso él tendría un grave problema con su dueño.

Recordó cómo le había llamado. ¿Acaso aquella chica podía ver a través del glamour? ¿Es que

ella era diferente a los demás mortales?

—No quiero morir —murmuró ella en voz baja al tiempo que miraba temerosa en su dirección.

Aquello no estaba saliendo como él esperaba. Se suponía que aquella chica no debía ser capaz de darse cuenta de que él era un ángel. Se suponía que tendría que haber aceptado el pañuelo que él le había ofrecido con tanta amabilidad para que se secara las lágrimas. Luego tendría que haberle dicho lo que le sucedía y así él podría haber averiguado lo que estaba haciendo allí y si había alguien que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica. Se cruzó de brazos y a él le pareció tan pequeña y frágil que le dieron ganas de abrazarla y hacer todo cuanto pudiera por aliviar su sufrimiento. Fuera cual fuese el dolor que le había provocado el llanto, seguía castigando su corazón con fuerza y continuaba atormentándola. Itachi podía sentirlo. Tenía una especie de conexión con ella que le daba acceso a sus sentimientos. Aquélla era la causa de que supiera que ella le necesitaba y de que debieran encontrarse allí justo aquel día. Aquello era absurdo.

Un mortal no podía llamarle. Ellos no poseían la voz.

Había estado solo demasiado tiempo y debía de estar soñando todo aquello. Estaba viendo cosas que deseaba que sucedieran y no pensaba con claridad.

Sólo había una manera de averiguar si ella le había llamado de alguna forma. Él hubiera preferido descubrirlo mediante una conversación relajada, pero dadas las circunstancias había que aplicar un enfoque mucho más directo.

Se acercó a ella y la chica volvió a retroceder sujetándose ambas manos como si con aquel gesto pudiera detenerlo en caso de que él quisiera llegar hasta ella.

—Por favor —susurró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

—Déjala en paz —dijo un fornido hombre a sus espaldas.

Itachi perdió la paciencia, levantó la mano e hizo un gesto en dirección a las personas que se habían reunido alrededor de ellos.

—Aquí no hay nada que ver.

Las curiosas personas que se habían acercado cambiaron la expresión del rostro y empezaron a moverse como si de una sola persona se tratara. Regresaron a sus vidas y le dejaron a solas con aquella mujer mortal como si de repente no estuvieran allí.

—Oh, Dios, me vas a matar.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Eso es lo que tú haces. —Su tono de voz estaba teñido de acusación y de un ligero toque de valentía.

¿Valentía ante la muerte?

Hacía sólo un momento estaba huyendo de él, y ahora parecía estar dispuesta a pelear.

—Hace mucho tiempo que ya no hago eso. —Suspiró él. Su pasado jamás le abandonaría. Nadie parecía olvidar que hubiera pasado algunos siglos siendo el ángel de la muerte. Todo el mundo daba por hecho que seguía ocupándose de llevarse el último aliento de los mortales. Sin embargo, aquello seguía siendo mucho mejor que el otro rumor que corría por ahí y, según el cual, él era el Diablo—. Ahora hay toda una flota de ángeles que se ocupan de eso.

Ella no parecía creerle. Le temblaban las manos.

—Yo no pedí mis poderes. Por favor, no me lleves allí.

—¿Adónde? —Se le estaba volviendo a acabar la paciencia y parecía ser incapaz de preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber. Se centró en lo que ella acababa de decir.

¿Poderes?

—Tú procedes de los fuegos del Infierno. Yo no quiero ir allí. No he hecho nada malo.

Itachi miró a sus espaldas. Lo único que podía ver era París. Contempló el final del puente de piedra sobre aquel río turbio y la ciudad que se extendía a continuación.

—Tienes un don. —La volvió a mirar a los ojos, a aquellos ojos color jade. Ella asintió. ¿Era así como había conseguido llamarle? Itachi asintió y observó las fuentes que descansaban al otro lado del puente que había tras él. Luego la miró de nuevo—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

Ella miró tras él, parpadeó varias veces y luego arqueó las cejas.

—En realidad, no hacía nada. Contemplar la vida, supongo, y darme cuenta de lo asquerosa que es.

—¿No pediste nada?

Itachi se acercó más a ella y esta vez la chica no reculó. Seguía mirando fijamente la fuente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. De repente las lágrimas aparecieron sobre sus oscuras pestañas. El miedo había desaparecido y ahora sólo volvía a sentir dolor. Entrelazó las manos sobre su pecho y entonces Itachi pudo sentir cómo el dolor crecía en su interior y se apoderaba de todo su ser.

—Venganza —susurró al mismo tiempo que le miraba—. Pedí venganza contra un bastardo que me ha engañado.

¿Engaño? ¿Un pecador?

Ella había pedido venganza, él la había escuchado y se había sentido obligado a responder y aceptar la misión. No podía hacerlo. Si aceptaba esa misión rompería la relación que le unía a su dueño.

Itachi la observó y estudió su exótica belleza. Ella le había llamado y él había acudido a su llamada. Ahora ella era su dueña. Él había aceptado la misión y el contrato que le vinculaba a ella en el preciso momento que abandonó el Infierno.

Aquello le iba a causar muchos problemas.

Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba la Tierra, y aunque los ángeles que vigilaban a los mortales ahora toleraban los viejos pecados y sólo los tenían en consideración cuando la persona moría en lugar de hacérselo pagar en vida, él seguía odiando algunos de esos pecados.

En particular, la infidelidad.

—¿De verdad has venido a matarme?

Itachi sonrió y las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un ligero rubor.

—Tú me has llamado y yo he acudido a ti. No he venido a quitarte la vida, sino a aliviar tu sufrimiento.

La chica tragó saliva y por un momento pareció que fuera a negar su sufrimiento. Itachi se acercó a ella y le tocó la cara. Su piel era cálida y suave, y el contacto le provocó una agradable sensación. Le acarició la mejilla, le puso los dedos bajo la barbilla y le levantó la cara hasta que consiguió que ella le mirara a los ojos.

—No sé lo que te ha hecho ese hombre, pero le haré pagar por ello. Sin embargo, ningún

hombre merece esas lágrimas. Tu corazón se recompondrá en seguida y pronto volverás a amar. Los ojos color jade de la chica buscaron los de Itachi. Él la miró fijamente y sintió una extraña calidez que se deslizaba desde su mano hasta el punto exacto en el que las yemas de sus dedos tocaban la piel de aquella chica. Luego aquella sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo para acabar posándose en su pecho, donde ardió y agitó unos sentimientos que hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado.

—Yo te daré la venganza que buscas.

Aquellas palabras parecieron distantes a sus propios oídos a pesar de brotar de sus labios. Se había perdido en sus ojos y en su cálida mirada.

¿Lo que veía en ella era gratitud?, ¿O era otra cosa?

—¿Eres una diosa? —susurró él intentando seguir concentrado en sus pensamientos y en su misión.

Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que movía los dedos y se humedecía los labios. Él cometió el error de mirarlos y perderse en la suave punta rosa de su lengua que se deslizaba sobre ellos. De repente la deseó. Itachi apartó la mano del rostro de aquella chica sorprendido de la intensidad de ese anhelo que había sentido y de lo inesperada que había resultado aquella sensación.

—Soy una bruja —dijo ella encogiendo ligeramente los hombros.

Itachi la miró fijamente. ¿Estaba cometiendo un terrible error al ayudarla? Una parte de él le aconsejaba que se alejara de ella antes de que fuera tarde.

Pero no podía.

Ella le había hechizado.

Y él ya era su esclavo.

* * *

**Glamour**:

Todo ángel tiene glamour, una especie de capacidad innata que les permite seducir a los humanos mientras viven camuflados entre nosotros. Observa tu alrededor, puede que conozcas a alguien encantador con cierto lado oculto que te provoca una fascinación extraña, y que quizás, sea uno de ellos...

Tadaaa! Así culmina el primer cap. AHORA! Necesitaré que me ayuden a elegir al "ex-novio". No me decido entre Sasuke o Sasori, les amaría eternamente si me dan su opinión en los RR ya sea acerca del drama como de la votación para el desdichado "ex"

...¿Qué creen que haga el sex-apple de Itachi? ¿Ayudará nuestro ángel justiciero a la bruja de exótica belleza? Averiguelo en el siguiente capítulo(0)/

Me dan un RR?


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A:** Holaaa, a que no pensaban que publicaría tan pronto xD la verdad es que estoy algo emocionada. OK! sólo quiero aclarar lo que ya saben, ni los personajes ni el trama son míos, sólo me hago responsable de la adaptación y traducción. NO AL PLAGIO.

Como no me aguantaba en publicar el siguiente capítulo, una amiga me ayudó a escoger al "ex-novio" gomeeeen pero se que me darán la razón por la cual escogí al desgrac...ejem, afortunado xD cuando vayan leyendo.

**PinKrystal:** Holaaa, muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado pero debo aclararte que no soy la autora original de la historia así que gomen si no cumplo con tu petición de alargar el capítulo, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo ^0^)/

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo lo hice (~)

* * *

**_Capítulo II_**

Cuando el enorme hombre que tenía ante ella desenvainó la espada que colgaba de su cintura, Sakura abrió sus enormes ojos color jade y no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. Tenía miedo de que hubiera cambiado de idea y fuera a matarla después de todo. De repente él clavó una rodilla en el suelo delante de ella, bajó la cabeza y le ofreció la espada sujetándola con las palmas de las manos por la punta y la empuñadura. No estaba muy segura de lo que debía pensar de todo aquello.

—Estoy a tus órdenes. —Su francés era perfecto. La voz de aquel hombre era tan sensual que cada vez que hablaba un escalofrío recorría la piel de Sakura. ¿Se suponía que tenía que hacer algo?

Estaban volviendo a llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban por allí. ¿Qué estarían viendo? Era evidente que no estaban viendo cómo un hombre le ofrecía su espada, eso estaba claro.

¿Acaso para ellos estaría arrodillado ante ella y levantaba las manos en señal de súplica? ¿Le verían ellos también vestido con aquella armadura negra y dorada que tan poco dejaba a la imaginación? ¿Veían sus enormes alas de plumas negras? Sakura suponía que la gente no veía nada de todo aquello. Si lo vieran, probablemente correrían y gritarían por todo el parque en lugar de limitarse a mirarle como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Mmm, vale. —Sakura vaciló antes de tocar la espada. El brillante acero estaba muy frío. No le gustó la sensación que le produjo y apartó en seguida la mano—. Gracias.

Él se levantó con elegancia. Su dorada piel enmarcaba todos sus músculos y ella intentó no quedarse embobada mirando su cuerpo. O hacía mucho ejercicio, o los ángeles tenían el cuerpo de un auténtico dios por naturaleza. Aquel hombre era pura perfección. Estaba allí de pie junto a ella y Sakura podía ver perfectamente cómo su amplio pecho subía y bajaba moviendo el peto negro decorado que lo cubría. Tenía el abdomen desnudo y sus firmes músculos deleitaban los hambrientos ojos de Sakura. Más abajo sólo llevaba un modesto y pequeño taparrabos.

Modestia. Algo de lo que ella carecía. Sakura siguió deslizando la mirada por su cuerpo y devoró la torneada longitud de sus piernas. Eran tan poderosas como el resto de su cuerpo. Volvió a subir la mirada y la posó sobre las negras protecciones que llevaba en los antebrazos: estaban decoradas con unos leones dorados. Luego sus ojos continuaron su viaje por sus bíceps hasta llegar a sus fuertes hombros. A partir de allí quisieron volver a su rostro, pero sus alas le resultaron demasiado fascinantes. Eran enormes y proyectaban una sombra tan grande que les cubría a ambos.

Ella deseó poder rodearle e investigar hasta el último delicioso centímetro de su cuerpo para asegurarse de que de verdad era un ángel y no un hombre disfrazado.

Un ángel. Abaddon.

Su madre le había enseñado todos los dioses, las diosas y la mitología. Ella lo sabía todo acerca de él y de su especie.

Finalmente posó los ojos sobre su rostro. Tenía una sonrisa especialmente diseñada para romper corazones, y una intensa mirada azul salpicada de destellos de hielo. Él también la miraba a los ojos, con determinación y firmeza, y la temperatura de Sakura aumentó cuando él entornó un poco los ojos y ella pudo ver cómo se le dilataban las pupilas. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

¿Acaso le gustaba lo que estaba viendo tanto como le gustaba a ella?

Aquel hombre era un dios.

No, era un ángel.

Y era muy guapo.

Imponente.

Pero no tenía nada que ver con la apariencia que ella había imaginado que tendría un ángel.

Todo su ser proyectaba oscuridad, incluso su aura. Sakura no sabía qué clase de poder tendría, pero sabía que era muy intenso y que no era de la clase de poder que servía para resucitar mortales o para curarles. Daba toda la sensación de que si aquel ángel decidía hacer uso de su poder ocurriría justamente lo opuesto.

Abaddon. El ángel de la muerte. Aunque él había negado aquel título. Entonces, ¿qué título afirmaría él que ostentaba?

—Dime, Abaddon...

—Itachi —la interrumpió él esbozando una encantadora sonrisa con aquellos sensuales labios que aceleró el corazón de Sakura.

Él era un ángel. No importaba lo guapo que fuera ni que estuviera consiguiendo que ella olvidara su dolor con sólo mirarlo; no podía pensar en él de aquella forma. Era incorrecto por su parte. Él le había ofrecido ayuda para que se pudiera vengar del desgraciado de su ex novio y ella iba a aceptarla. Fuera cual fuese el poder que poseía aquel espectacular hombre oscuro, estaba más que dispuesta a que lo desatara en dirección a su ex.

—¿Itachi? —Sakura se esforzó por no volver a deslizar la mirada por su cuerpo.

Si le pidiera que se vistiera de una forma que la distrajera un poco menos, ¿podría complacerla? Ella le había visto a pesar del hechizo que él estaba utilizando para esconder su verdadero aspecto. ¿Podría engañarla si quisiera?

—Prefiero que me llames por mi verdadero nombre. —Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de Sakura. Sus ojos se detuvieron en todos los lugares donde se detendrían los ojos de un mortal.

Evidentemente, ella también estaba fuera de su alcance, ¿no? Los ángeles eran asexuales, ¿verdad?

La voz que se escondía en los confines de la mente de Sakura gritaba que aquel atractivo hombre que tenía delante no parecía precisamente asexual. Tenía el aspecto del mismísimo pecado, y no el de un ángel.

—Sakura. —Le ofreció la mano.

Él se la estrechó y un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sakura cuando sintió como la envolvía con su fuerte y cálida mano. Ella intentó apartar la mano, pero él no la soltó. Retuvo su mano y dejó que su pulgar reposara suavemente sobre el de Sakura.

—Mi madre pensó que yo podría proporcionar paz a un mundo caótico. —Sintió que el pulgar de Itachi rozaba el suyo y no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el corazón. Entonces él le soltó la mano y, al hacerlo, acarició la palma de su mano con los dedos provocándole otro escalofrío—. La verdad es que no se me da muy bien.

—¿El qué? —Arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

Sakura suspiró por dentro. ¿Sería consciente de lo guapo que era? ¿Podía un ángel ser vanidoso? Supuso que todos serían igual de atractivos y que ése sería el motivo de que él no se diera cuenta de que todas las mujeres se le quedaban mirando cuando pasaban a su lado. No era que pensaran que él la estaba atacando ni nada por el estilo. Le miraban por el mismo motivo que lo hacía ella. Veían a un dios de más de metro ochenta.

—Eso de ser apacible. En realidad, soy bastante caótica. —Se encogió de hombros—. Nada de lo que hago parece salirme bien. Quiero decir... pensaba que estaba haciendo un sencillo hechizo de venganza y de repente apareces tú y me dices que te he llamado. Yo no pretendía pedir un ángel.

—Y no lo has hecho. —Le apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el pecho y ella se sobresaltó. Su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza cuando sintió el roce de su muñeca con sus pechos—. Fue tu corazón quien me llamó, no tus palabras.

Sakura sonrió y, nerviosa, le cogió la mano para apartársela del pecho antes de perder el control y lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Entonces, ¿se te da bien eso de las venganzas?

—Se me da muy bien. —Se irguió evidenciando su impresionante altura; parecía incluso más noble y atractivo—. Soy Itachi, el gran destructor, el rey del pozo...

—Espera. —Ella le interrumpió y levantó las manos—. ¿El gran destructor? Tal vez esto no sea una buena idea. Me refiero a que tú eres un ángel y tu jefe de ahí arriba podría enfadarse un poco si destrozaras medio París para aplacar mi sed de venganza. Y yo no quiero que muera. Sólo quiero hacerle daño. Y de eso puedo encargarme yo sola. No pretendía molestarte.

—No es molestia —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. Me limitaré a hacer lo que tú me pidas. Tú serás quien elija la clase de venganza que más te plazca y yo la aplicaré a rajatabla.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu jefe? —Ella no quería hacer enfadar a Dios.

Estaba segura de que a él ya le molestaba lo suficiente que existiera gente como ella en la Tierra, personas que eran capaces de utilizar su magia para hacer sus propios milagros. Tampoco es que ella hubiera conseguido hacer nada parecido hasta la fecha. A ella se le daba mejor encender velas y las cosas pequeñas como los hechizos amorosos.

Sakura miró a Itachi. ¿Los hechizos amorosos funcionarían con los ángeles?

Maldijo y se recordó a sí misma que debía controlarse. Lo más probable era que los ángeles no pudieran relacionarse con los mortales y que la atracción que sentía por él se debiera a que se sentía despechada.

—Ahora tú eres mi dueña. —La seriedad que destilaba su voz dejaba entrever que no estaba bromeando—. Haré todo lo que tú me ordenes.

Sakura arqueó las cejas mientras se iba haciendo a la idea de que tenía un ángel a su disposición.

—Entonces deberíamos... —No estaba muy segura de lo que debían hacer a continuación.

¿Deberían ir a planear algo horrible que hacerle a su ex novio para que se arrepintiera de haberla engañado? Aquello le parecía muy extraño y daba la sensación de que ella quisiera atacar a su ex a traición, y Sakura no se sentía muy cómoda con aquella situación. Ella jamás había jurado vengarse de nadie. Las veces que había tenido algún problema con alguien se había limitado a dejar que se le pasara el enfado y a seguir con su vida. Pero aquella vez era diferente. Quería que él pagara por lo que le había hecho—. ¿Tomas café?

—Nunca lo he probado. —Itachi sonrió—. Pero me han contado que tiene un sabor extrañamente amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo y que produce un interesante efecto sobre el cuerpo. Me gustaría probarlo.

—Pues tomaremos un café. —Sakura se encaminó en dirección a las fuentes e Itachi la siguió. Ella esperaba que la gente no le estuviera viendo tal como era en realidad.

—¿Qué aspecto tienes para ellos? —Miró a algunas personas para que él entendiera exactamente a qué se refería.

—Ellos ven un hombre con un traje negro.

—¿Sin alas?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Eres la única que es inmune a la imagen que proyecto.

—¿Podrías conseguir que no te viera tal como eres?

Él se detuvo y la miró. La brisa despeinó su largo pelo negro y jugueteó con algunos mechones de su cola de caballo.

—¿Quieres dejar de verme tal como soy?

Lo dijo de una forma que la hizo sentir mal. Clavó sus ojos azules en los de Itachi como si quisiera ver la respuesta en ellos antes de que ella contestara.

—No. —Sakura se acercó a él. Su corazón se volvió a acelerar y empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Inspiró con fuerza y le sonrió—. Estás muy bien tal como estás.

El viento volvió a soplar revolviendo su cabello rosado y deslizándolo por su rostro. Ella se sobresaltó cuando él le apartó los mechones de pelo de la cara y se los puso detrás de la oreja; cuando retiró la mano le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. ¿Sería consciente de las sensaciones que le provocaba al tocarla de aquella manera? ¿Sabría lo que ella sentía cada vez que le miraba? Sakura no dejaba de repetirse a sí misma que él era un ángel y que estaba fuera de su alcance, pero su cuerpo no parecía querer entender el mensaje. Su cuerpo ardía en deseos de sentir aquellas manos sobre su piel, de sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, de sentir cómo la abrazaba con fuerza.

Era una locura. Acababa de conocerle y ella no era la clase de mujer que se abalanzaba sobre los hombres. Su ex, Sasuke, la había perseguido durante meses hasta conseguir que cediera y aceptara salir con él; por no mencionar lo que le había costado conseguir que ella accediera a cualquier otra cosa.

Pero ahora parecía completamente dispuesta a arrojarse a los brazos de un ángel para que él la abrazara y la besara justo como ella deseaba.

—Te hizo mucho daño —susurró Itachi.

Sakura parpadeó y el deseo que sentía desapareció en cuanto recordó lo que le había hecho Sasuke.

Debía esforzarse por quitarse de la cabeza la ridícula atracción que sentía por Itachi porque aquello era algo que nunca iba a ocurrir. Empezó a anclar de nuevo sin esperar a que él la siguiera. Necesitaba estar sola un momento para respirar. Desde que le había puesto los ojos encima, su cabeza y su corazón habían estado en guerra y tenía que administrarles a ambos una buena dosis de realidad. Itachi estaba allí para ayudarla a vengarse, y nada más. No podía lanzarse a sus brazos, intentar ningún acercamiento o hacer nada, porque sólo conseguiría que se le volviera a romper el corazón, o acabaría sintiéndose otra vez tan desgraciada como la había hecho sentir Sasuke.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —Itachi se apresuró tras ella. Sus largas y ágiles zancadas le permitían alcanzar con mucha facilidad el acelerado paso de Sakura.

Ella se quedó callada un momento. Centrada en sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada perdida en los edificios de piedra blanca que se alineaban en aquella calle tan estrecha.

—No. —Sakura se deslizó entre la multitud que se agolpaba en un abarrotado cruce de calles, cruzó la travesía y luego se dirigió a otra estrecha callejuela que conducía a la calle en la que estaba su cafetería favorita—. Sólo me has cogido desprevenida. Quiero decir que... Tengo la sensación de que sabes de lo que estás hablando. Es como si tú... Olvídalo, es una tontería.

—¿Pudiera sentirlo?

Ella se paró de golpe en la puerta de la cafetería y se volvió para mirarle. Él estaba algunos pasos por detrás de ella. Sus negras alas seguían recogidas a su espalda y los grabados dorados de su armadura negra brillaban bajo el sol.

Ella asintió.

El ángel se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Sí que puedo sentirlo. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que he decidido ayudarte. No mereces sentirte tan desgraciada. Hasta hace muy poco siempre habías parecido ser muy feliz.

—¿Me has estado espiando? —Levantó la voz un poco más de lo que pretendía. Una pareja de mujeres morenas muy bien vestidas que estaban sentadas a una de las mesas que había a la entrada de la cafetería miraron en su dirección y empezaron a susurrar.

—Soy un áng... —Itachi frunció el ceño cuando ella le tapó la boca con la mano. Sakura podía notar su cálido aliento en su piel, le hacía cosquillas y le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el brazo.

Ella apartó la mano.

—No creo que debas utilizar esa palabra en público.

—Todos observamos. Eso es lo que hacemos.

Ella esbozó una mueca. Probablemente aquello había sonado incluso peor. Las dos mujeres estaban enfrascadas en una animada conversación y de vez en cuando les miraban a ella y a Itachi disimuladamente. Probablemente pensaran que tenía un harén de acosadores.

Sakura cogió a Itachi de la mano y le arrastró hasta el interior de la pequeña cafetería. Dentro se estaba mucho más tranquilo; sólo había algunas personas sentadas a las pequeñas mesas de madera y en los sillones. Ella eligió un rincón alejado de la gente junto a la ventana y sentó a Itachi en un sillón marrón que aguardaba junto a una pequeña mesa.

—Espera aquí —dijo ella confiando en que le hiciera caso.

¿En qué lío se había metido?

Sakura pidió los cafés y observó a Itachi mientras esperaba a que se los preparasen. Seguía sentado justo donde ella le había dejado y miraba por la ventana. ¿Estaría observando el mundo?

¿Sería eso lo que hacían todos los ángeles? Él había dicho que era eso lo que hacían, así que probablemente todos observaran a los mortales.

De repente él movió los hombros, frunció el ceño y desplegó sus alas negras provocando una brisa que se sintió por toda la cafetería y obligó a la gente a sujetar sus papeles, servilletas y todo lo que parecía quererse dejar arrastrar por el viento.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta se par en par. Estaba sentado con sus alas de plumas negras desplegadas tras él, tan grandes que casi llegaban hasta el otro extremo de la sala.

¿Qué envergadura tendrían aquellas alas? Cada una de ellas debía de medir por lo menos dos

metros y medio. Cuando le sirvieron los cafés, Sakura los cogió y volvió con él. Aturdida, se sentó en el sillón que había frente a él sin dejar de mirarle las alas fijamente.

Itachi volvió a mover los hombros y las recogió de nuevo. Las plumas más largas le rozaban

las botas.

—Necesitaba estirarme —dijo con aire de disculpa. Entonces sonrió—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no gozaba de tanta libertad. Me sienta muy bien estirar las alas.

A Sakura no le cabía ninguna duda de que era así. Parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos; lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no podía esconder el brillo que titilaba en sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué se siente al poder volar? —preguntó ella sin pensar.

Itachi sonrió con más ganas.

—Una felicidad absoluta. Cuando vuelo puedo sentir el viento en la cara, sentir cómo se desliza entre mis plumas, y puedo verlo todo e ir a cualquier lugar. No hay ninguna sensación que se pueda comparar a ésa.

—Suena bien. Yo he volado... en avión. También es volar, ¿no?

—¿Te gustaría volar?

¿Le estaba ofreciendo llevarla con él? Al pensarlo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero algo en su interior la hizo asentir.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos hacer algo.

Itachi cogió la taza blanca llena de café y arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas. Primero lo olió, observó la espumosa capa superior y le dio un sorbo. Se le estremecieron las plumas y miró a Sakura con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué clase de droga es ésta?

Sakura cogió su taza de café con leche y bebió un poco.

—En realidad, no es una droga. Es cafeína, un estimulante natural. Los humanos son adictos a

ella.

Él observó la taza con sospechas.

—¿Un estimulante?

Por un momento parecía que fuera a beber un poco más, pero entonces volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesa redonda que había entre ellos. La volvió a mirar a los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta que los iris de sus ojos se oscurecieron. Cambió incómodo de postura y cruzó las piernas al tiempo que dejaba descansar las manos sobre su regazo.

—No creo que deba beber más café. No sería muy sensato. —El tono de su voz destilaba cierta tensión, y la inconfundible chispa de deseo que brillaba en sus ojos no desaparecía—. Cuando vuelva a encontrarme con los demás guerreros hablaré con ellos. No me explicaron bien los efectos que provoca.

¿Efectos? Sakura posó los ojos sobre las manos que él tenía apoyadas sobre el regazo y luego le volvió a mirar a los ojos.

¿Viagra para ángeles?

—Pensaba que erais todos asexuales —espetó ella.

Al ver la horrorizada expresión que se apoderó del rostro de Itachi se tapó la boca con la mano. Sakura se sonrojó como nunca y empezó a pensar en un hechizo que hiciera olvidar lo que había dicho. Aunque lo más probable era que no funcionara con él. La magia no afectaba a dioses y diosas, así que era poco probable que funcionara con otras criaturas sobrenaturales.

—Yo no soy asexual. —Lo dijo de una forma que daba a entender que estaría encantado de demostrárselo en aquella misma cafetería.

Sakura bebió su café y se concentró en su bebida mientras evitaba la ardiente mirada de Itachi y deseaba poder esconderse debajo de la mesa.

—No he estado con ninguna mujer en siglos, pero no soy una criatura impotente.

Lo dijo tan alto que le oyó toda la cafetería. Sakura se hundió en la silla intentando evitar las miradas que estaba atrayendo.

—Lo retiro —susurró ella dentro de la taza. Luego le miró por encima del borde.

Él resplandeció y la pasión desapareció de sus ojos. Una oscura malevolencia brillaba en ellos y Sakura volvió a tener la sensación de que no era exactamente el buen ángel que ella había imaginado.

—Algunas personas creen que eres el Diablo.

Él se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sillón y suspiró.

—¿Primero soy el ángel de la muerte y ahora soy el Diablo? Los rumores corren muy de prisa, ¿verdad?

—Entonces, ¿qué eres? —Sakura alejó la cara de la taza, se sentó en el borde del sillón y le miró.

Era el pecado en carne y hueso, exquisito de cualquier forma imaginable, y se suponía que los ángeles no debían ser tan tentadores.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Soy Itachi, el gran destructor, ángel del apocalipsis, el responsable de traer el Infierno a la Tierra cuando todo llegue a su fin.

Aquello no resultaba muy tranquilizador.

—Entonces, ¿no eres un ángel bueno?

Él sonrió y en su mirada brilló una oscuridad muy sensual.

—Soy bueno, si por bueno entiendes que no trabajo para el Diablo, pero puedo ser muy malo.

A ella no le cabía ninguna duda. No debería estar haciéndolo, pero se lo estaba imaginando en todas las posturas que se le ocurrían y parecía malvado desde cualquier ángulo.

—Así que, ¿qué es lo que ordena mi dueña? —Siguió sonriendo después de decir aquello. Había algo en aquella sonrisa que parecía animarla a decir todas las cosas que le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que quería que él hiciera? Pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba segura de que pedirle a un ángel que pecara estaba mal. Por el momento, mientras su conciencia siguiera funcionando y pudiera resistirse a la tentación que estaba sentada justo frente a ella, se concentraría en conseguir su venganza.

—Nada que tenga algo que ver con la muerte. Quiero que sufra. Quiero que se sienta celoso, que se sienta dolido y poco querido... como si a mí no me importara nada.

Itachi sonrió como si le gustara lo que estaba escuchando.

Ella le aguantó la mirada. Aquella mirada azul. Lo que iba a proponerle era una locura, y acabaría con su capacidad de contención hacia él, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo.

—Tengo un plan.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Cómo les quedó el ojooo, a que se emocionaron, yo sé que sí xD. Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, cabe decir que no tengo fecha específica de publicación, puede que publiqué el siguiente mañana o a la semana, depende de mi pereza.

Cual creen que sea el plan? Denme opiniones en los reviews a ver quien acierta.

Nos leemos pronto! Ciao~


	3. Capítulo III

N/A: Qué tal gente! Mba'eichapaaaa (como están en guaraní :v) nee nee antes de empezar quiero pedir perdón, en serio quería alzar el capítulo antes pero la Uni ya me tiene de esclava y pues la verdad he olvidado publicar ya que ando metida en libros de filosofía **InnerYaeru**: **aburridoooos, pobre de mi que aguanta a esta nerd.** Tú cállate estupida que me debes varias, ejemm no le hagan caso a esa loca.

Qué estaba diciendo... Ahh! Si, perdooon prometo que el capítulo 4 lo público mañana

Segundo punto a tratar, tanto el trama como los personajes NO son míos ***innerYaeru: lamentablemente buaaa***, sólo me hago responsable de la adaptación y traducción (quien me dio a tener una loca de inner -_-*)

**Acryciouz:** Holaa! Awww me alegra que te haya gustado :3 No te apures que Sasukito sufrirá de la buena... aunque no como Itachi quisera (ya verás a que me refiero). Algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien, estoy a mil de acuerdo que Itachi es la perfección hecha 2D lastima que Kishimoto-sensei le dio ese final T_T . A que no se esperaban un Itachi de ojazos azules xd la verdad pensaba ponerlos carmesí pero me dije: "Naaah" jajaja espero que sigas leyendo porque se está poniendo mejor. Saludos!

* * *

**_Capítulo III_**

Itachi perfeccionó su imagen volviéndose a hacer la cola de caballo y apretando bien el nudo de su corbata azul. Sakura caminaba junto a él por las calles oscuras. Su plan era muy sencillo, pero era muy probable que resultara eficaz. Él la miró y pensó en lo distinta que estaba con aquel corto vestido negro sin mangas que se ceñía a sus pechos y caía desde su cintura, y con aquellos tacones negros. Llevaba recogida la melena rosada en un moño informal. Se había perfilado los ojos con un lápiz negro y la boca con un lápiz de labios rojo que realzaba su atractivo.

Antes le costaba no mirarla, pero ahora le resultaba imposible. Ella atraía su mirada y él no quería apartarla de ella. Quería seguir mirándola para siempre.

Se recordó que en aquel momento era perfectamente adecuado. Se suponía que debía mirarla, ser atento y encantador, y mostrarse romántico con ella.

—Estará allí. —El temblor que teñía la voz de Sakura traicionó los nervios que él podía sentir en ella.

¿Se estaría arrepintiendo? La manera de vengarse de Sakura era mucho más suave y benévola que la suya. A él no le costaría nada meter a su infiel amante en el pozo sin fondo del Infierno para que sufriera junto a los demás pecadores y el mismísimo Diablo.

Entonces a ella se le aceleró el corazón. Él levantó la cabeza buscando lo que ella miraba y vio la señal de neón. Sakura ya le había hablado de aquel club. Era un local al que ella había ido varias veces con ese hombre llamado Sasuke. Itachi aún no tenía una descripción del objetivo, pero si aquel hombre estaba en el club Sakura le mostraría quién era.

—No debería haberte pedido que hicieras esto. —Sakura se detuvo y se volvió para mirarle—. Creo que no está bien.

—Sólo me estás pidiendo que finja ser tu nuevo amante. Es una representación muy sencilla, y no estaremos violando ninguna ley del contrato que hay entre nosotros. —Itachi sonrió y ella asintió. No había nada que pudiera infringir las leyes de su contrato. Él no le había pedido que dictara ninguna ley o que se ciñera a ninguna que le hubiera pedido él. Ella tendría todo lo que deseara de él.

Estuviera o no estuviera implicado el pecado.

Y a él le parecía muy bien.

Sakura se acercó a él. Había olvidado lo bien que olían las mujeres. Su suave perfume estimulaba sus sentidos con sus notas florales y le resultaba tan atractivo como su presencia.

Jamás la había visto tan guapa cuando la observaba en la piscina.

Sakura empezó a alejarse de él, pero Itachi la cogió de la muñeca y ella se detuvo.

—Estás nerviosa. —Deslizó los dedos por su piel disfrutando de la sedosa calidez que desprendía. Cada vez que la tocaba sentía que no quería soltarla. Quería deslizar las manos por cada uno de los centímetros de su ser, sentir cada una de las sutiles diferencias de su cuerpo, estudiarla y memorizar cada sutil planicie y cada curva.

—Tú también lo estarías si estuvieras a punto de entrar en un club con un ángel colgado del brazo. —Destilaba cierto tono jocoso, pero él sabía que estaba hablando en serio. La apariencia que ella veía en él la desconcertaba.

—Ellos no me ven como un ángel. —La cogió de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para que pudiera ver el oscuro escaparate que tenía justo detrás.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Por mucho que ella tuviera más capacidad que el resto, era evidente que no podía utilizarla cuando él proyectaba su imagen en algún sitio. Itachi estaba proyectando su imagen en su reflejo para que ella pudiera ver lo que veían los demás mortales cuando le miraban.

—¿Esa es tu imagen?

Él asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su pecho estuvo muy cerca de los hombros de Sakura. Entonces bajó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Te satisface mi reflejo?

Ella le miró por encima del hombro; tenía la cara muy cerca de la de Itachi.

—Creo que prefiero verte tal como eres.

La sinceridad de aquellas palabras llegó al fondo del corazón de Itachi. Dejó caer la mirada hasta sus labios y dio un paso atrás; prefirió alejarse de la tentación.

—Aunque debo admitir que tienes bastante buen gusto —dijo ella. Él la volvió a mirar—. Tanto en trajes como en armaduras.

Sakura sonrió.

—Pues si te parece bien empecemos ya con tu venganza.

Le ofreció la mano. Sólo era una invitación para que entraran al club; no significaba que fuera a cogerla de la mano. Sin embargo ella deslizó la mano dentro de la de Itachi. La suya era mucho más pequeña que la de él, mucho más delicada. Él se la cogió y se dirigió junto a ella hacia la puerta del club mientras intentaba recordar si alguna vez le habría cogido la mano a alguien. Si alguna vez lo había hecho era incapaz de recordarlo y no le podía haber hecho sentir igual de bien.

Si hubiera sido así estaba seguro de que no lo habría olvidado.

El hombre que esperaba en la puerta se echó a un lado en cuanto ellos se acercaron. Sakura miró a Itachi. Él se encogió de hombros. Algunos mortales eran mucho más fáciles de coaccionar que otros. El gorila había sido un objetivo muy sencillo. Sólo había tenido que deslizar un mensaje en el interior de la cabeza de aquel hombre y él quitó la cuerda roja de la entrada en cuanto entendió que quería dejar pasar a aquella preciosa chica.

Itachi la condujo hasta el oscuro interior de aquel sótano y cuando llegaron a la sala llena de gente que había al final de la escalera ella se situó delante de él. La barra estaba iluminada por luces de neón azul, y una serie de pequeños focos blancos proyectaban haces de pálida luz sobre los camareros y los clientes que esperaban sus bebidas.

Sakura se internó en la sala e Itachi estudió los alrededores. La pista de baile era pequeña y estaba llena de mortales haciendo lo que sólo se podía interpretar como sexo con ropa. Las luces estroboscópicas y el láser provocaban que sus movimientos parecieran entrecortados y robóticos.

Un grupo de altas mesas redondas rodeadas de taburetes acordonaban la sala. La mayoría de ellas estaban ocupadas. La música estaba demasiado alta y emitía un rápido y fuerte ritmo que resonaba por toda la sala.

Itachi añoró la relativa paz del Infierno.

Sakura se volvió a parar y él chocó contra su espalda. Al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que cuando había tomado aquel sorbo de café y dio un paso atrás para que ella no lo notara. Ella le miró por encima del hombro y le hizo una señal con los ojos en dirección a la pista de baile.

Si esperaba que él reconociera a Sasuke entre aquella multitud estaba sobreestimando sus habilidades.

Sakura le cogió del brazo y él sintió el tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel en lugar de sentirlo sobre la chaqueta de su traje. Ella podía traspasar su glamour también físicamente. Itachi sentía fuego en cualquier parte del cuerpo donde ella le tocara y se quedaba con ganas de más: quería que le tocara otras partes del cuerpo.

Estaba empezando a entender que hubiera tantos guerreros que se hubieran rendido a los encantos de las mujeres mortales.

Ella se puso de puntillas y apretó los pechos sobre su brazo y su torso. Él acercó la oreja a su boca cuando consiguió reunir la sensatez suficiente para entender que estaba intentando decirle algo.

—El hombre de pelo azulado con la camisa blanca al que se le ve demasiado el pecho. — Sakura tuvo que gritarle a la oreja y él esbozó una mueca. Debería haberle dicho que tenía un oído muy sensible.

Itachi buscó a su objetivo entre los bailarines y cuando le vio se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Era cierto, enseñaba demasiado el pecho; llevaba por lo menos tres botones de la camisa desabrochados. Estaba bailando con una mujer pelirroja muy delgada que llevaba un sugerente vestido blanco muy ajustado.

—¿Es ésa la mujer con la que te engañó? —Itachi frunció el ceño. Aquella mujer no era nada comparada con Sakura. La miró y ella negó con la cabeza.

¿Con qué clase de mujeriego había estado saliendo Sakura? Al imaginársela con un hombre como aquél tuvo ganas de cambiar los planes y mandar a aquel tipo derechito al Infierno.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —gritó ella por encima del ruido de la música.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que beber alcohol sea una buena idea. Nunca lo he probado y no sé si sigue estando prohibido.

Sakura miró en dirección a la barra.

—Pues yo sí que necesito tomar algo.

—Yo te traeré algo de beber. —Le soltó la mano—. Será sólo un momento.

La oyó sofocar un pequeño grito de exclamación cuando desapareció. Una mujer le miró fijamente cuando él apareció a su lado y chocó contra ella accidentalmente. Itachi sonrió para disculparse. El enfado que se había dibujado en los claros ojos de aquella mujer desapareció en seguida.

—¿Te puedo invitar a un trago, guapo? —La mujer batió sus largas pestañas y sonrió.

Él nunca había jugado a aquel juego, pero sabía muy bien cuándo una mujer estaba flirteando.

Miró en dirección a Sakura. Estaba junto a la pista de baile mirándole fijamente con expresión de sorpresa por encima de la multitud de cabezas.

—He venido con alguien. —Itachi sintió cómo la mujer dejaba de mirarle. Ella resopló.

—¿De verdad? Pues deberías cambiar de compañía.

¿Estaba insinuando que Sakura no era lo suficientemente buena para él y que tal vez ella sí que lo fuera?

Itachi se rió. Jamás había oído algo tan ridículo. ¿Por qué iba a querer dejar a Sakura por la mujer que tenía delante? Sakura era amable, cálida... La volvió a mirar y cuando empezó a comprender lo que le ocurría se le desdibujó la sonrisa. Y era preciosa.

Realmente preciosa.

Y él la deseaba.

Jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer mortal. Pero la deseaba.

Le hizo una señal al camarero y le coaccionó mentalmente para que le preparara la misma bebida brillante y colorida que tenía ante ella la mujer que flirteaba con él. El hombre le preparó la bebida y la deslizó por la barra en su dirección. Itachi la cogió y se fue. Desapareció y reapareció junto a Sakura.

Ella volvió a emitir una exclamación y luego sonrió cuando él le acercó la bebida.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que es.

—¿Te lo ha recomendado tu amiga? —Seguía sonriendo, pero algo había cambiado en ella. Ahora él sentía en su interior algo más oscuro que iba ligado a una fuerte sensación de poder.

¿Celos?

—Ella me ha recomendado otra cosa y yo la he rechazado. —Le volvió a ofrecer la bebida y, esta vez, Sakura la cogió, colocó bien las pequeñas pajitas negras y sorbió por ellas.

Itachi se quedó mirando su boca fijamente y quedó hipnotizado al ver cómo ella soltaba las pajitas y se humedecía los labios.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

El poder que emanaba del cuerpo de Sakura desapareció y ella sonrió. Itachi nunca había conocido ninguna bruja. ¿Tendría el poder de hechizarle? No estaba muy seguro de que sus poderes pudieran competir con los que tuviera ella y no quería averiguarlo.

La mesa que tenían al lado quedó libre y él la cogió del codo para guiarla hasta ella. Sakura se deslizó sobre uno de los altos taburetes y dejó la bebida encima de aquella redonda mesa negra. Itachi se sentó frente a ella. Observaba cómo se tomaba su bebida y esperaba.

La música seguía sonando, pero pronto cambió a una nueva canción. Algunas de las personas que estaban bailando abandonaron la pista de baile y pasaron junto a ellos en dirección a la barra.

Itachi alargó el brazo y apoyó la mano sobre la de Sakura cuando Sasuke pasó junto a ellos. Sonrió mirando a Sakura cuando sintió que Sasuke posaba sus ojos sobre ellos y luego seguía caminando. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y entonces miró a Itachi.

—¿Nos ha visto? —Se inclinó hacia adelante y le deleitó con una gloriosa panorámica de sus pechos, que quedaron expuestos a sus ojos cuando se abrió su vestido negro.

¿Estaba intentando tentarle?

—Nos ha visto. —Itachi miró por encima de su hombro para observar a Sasuke.

Sasuke era más bajito que él y su complexión era más débil. No parecía tener unos rasgos especialmente atractivos, pero era difícil afirmarlo en aquel local tan oscuro. Aquel hombre debía de tener algunas cualidades buenas para haber conseguido atraer a Sakura y que se preocupara de él. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, Itachi no podía ver nada bueno en él. Sólo veía a un pecador, un hombre que debía ser castigado, al que había que hacer sufrir... Tal como deseaba su señora.

Sasuke llegó a la barra y se volvió para mirarle. No, para mirarles a los dos. Les estaba mirando. Debía de haber visto que Sakura estaba con él y que eran algo más que amigos. Sakura volvió a beber e Itachi deslizó el pulgar por el reverso de su mano con suavidad. No parecía que a ella le importara que él la tocara. ¿O sólo formaba parte de la actuación?

La mirada azul de Itachi trepó hasta el rostro de Sakura y la observó mientras ella chupaba las dos pequeñas pajitas negras. Las luces del local proyectaban brillos azules sobre su melena rosada. El color de las luces se deslizaba por su piel haciendo que su maquillaje pareciera aún más oscuro.

Ella apartó la mirada de su bebida y soltó las pajitas. Su sonrisa le provocaba. Ella curvaba sus labios y él sentía la tentación de animarla a llevar aquel teatro un poco más lejos sólo para ver cómo reaccionaría ella.

—¿Qué clase de hechizos puedes conjurar? —le preguntó por encima del ruido de la música.

Ella removió su bebida con las pajitas muy despacio al tiempo que le miraba fijamente. ¿Tanto tenía que pensarlo? ¿Podría hechizar a los hombres para que se convirtieran en sus esclavos? Si tenía ese poder, él estaba en disposición de jurar que le había hechizado.

—Mi madre sólo me enseñó a hacer la clase de magia que beneficiara a terceras personas, y eso es todo cuanto he hecho hasta hoy. —Se acercó el vaso a los labios, apartó las pajitas a un lado y le dio un largo trago a la bebida. Dejó el vaso vacío encima de la mesa—. He lanzado pequeñas maldiciones a algunas personas, he hecho hechizos para favorecer la maternidad y la concepción, y hechizos de amor, por supuesto.

Hechizos de amor.

Tal vez le hubiera hecho uno de esos hechizos a él.

Ella nunca había utilizado la magia en beneficio propio hasta aquel día. Itachi había aprendido lo suficiente del mundo hasta la fecha como para saber que ella no era habitual en ese sentido. Su calidez, su desinterés y su amabilidad le llegaban al corazón y potenciaban su belleza. Ella sólo pensaba en ayudar a otros, mientras que la mayoría de los humanos utilizaría esos mismos poderes para aprovecharse de los demás mortales.

El poder era una auténtica droga para los mortales. Él había visto en muchas ocasiones los efectos que tenía sobre ellos. Si fuera otra persona la que tuviera sus habilidades, las utilizaría para enriquecerse, ser más importante y más popular; se habría dejado llevar por la promesa de falsa felicidad que todo eso conlleva y sería completamente adicta a esa sensación.

Sakura parecía ser inmune a ellas, y cuando por fin había sucumbido a utilizar sus poderes para su propio interés, lo había hecho para aliviar el dolor que sentía en su corazón y para vengarse. El dolor que le había provocado su ex amante la había empujado a utilizar su poder.

E itachi había oído su llamada y acudió a ella.

Tal vez él fuera el resultado de su hechizo a fin de cuentas. Su magia podría haber amplificado su voz y él podría haberla oído porque él se había centrado en ella todo el tiempo.

—¿Nunca sientes la tentación de utilizar tus poderes?

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego apartó la mirada.

—Quizá alguna vez. Alguna vez.

La mirada de Sakura volvió a él con disimulo, se posó sobre sus ojos y sus mejillas se oscurecieron. Hubiera sido imposible verlo si no hubiera sido porque él estaba observando justo eso. Ella se había planteado la posibilidad de hacer un hechizo. ¿Sobre quién? ¿Sobre Sasuke o sobre él? ¿Venganza o amor?

Sakura apoyó la mano sobre las manos que ambos tenían entrelazadas. La tenía fría de haber estado sujetando el vaso, pero se calentó muy pronto al entrar en contacto con la piel de Itachi. Ella le giró la mano y la atrapó entre las suyas.

—¿Crees que deberíamos bailar? —Su expresión destilaba cierto nerviosismo y miró por encima del hombro de Itachi.

—¿Sigue mirando? —Itachi podía sentir la mirada de aquel hombre clavada en su espalda.

Ella asintió.

—Entonces creo que sí que deberíamos bailar. Ella vaciló.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Crees que está bien que hagamos esto?

¿Cuántas veces iba a hacerle la misma pregunta? Su respuesta no iba a cambiar. Ella tendría todo lo que quisiera.

Itachi le soltó la mano, se levantó y rodeó la mesa para acercarse a ella. Su sonrisa pareció darle la respuesta que estaba buscando y provocó otro oscuro rubor a sus mejillas. Sakura se deslizó por el taburete y le siguió hasta la pista de baile.

La música sonaba aún más fuerte que antes y era un poco más lenta. Las personas que había en la pista volvían a dejarse llevar por lo que parecía sexo con ropa y, por un momento, él se preguntó si de verdad aquello sería una buena idea. Itachi no estaba seguro de adonde les podría llevar un baile, pero lo que veía en los ojos de Sakura le decía que, fuera a donde fuese que les llevara aquel baile, no era algo que fuera a fingir.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y las manos de Sakura quedaron atrapadas contra su pecho. Se quedó allí de pie junto a ella mirando sus grandes ojos. Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron oscureciendo sus iris, que se llenaron de una pasión y un apetito que Itachi sentía latir en sucorazón.

Cuando ella consiguió liberarse de sus nervios y dejar de pensar en que en realidad él era un ángel, se mostraba mucho más segura, dibujaba unos movimientos mucho más sensuales y parecía que estuviera flirteando con él. Itachi la quería ver con aquella actitud, y no precisamente para poner celoso a Sasuke.

El ángel deslizó las manos por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas. La sensación que le provocaba tocarla era demasiado placentera. Sakura entornó los ojos y presionó las manos sobre su pecho, no sobre su traje, sino sobre su armadura. ¿Le gustaría a ella sentir las manos de Itachi sobre su cuerpo?

Él la cogió de las caderas con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí mientras se empezaba a mover lentamente al intenso ritmo de la canción. Ella paseó las manos por el peto de su armadura, luego siguió por su clavícula y finalmente las posó sobre su cuello. Él se estremeció un poco cuando ella deslizó los dedos por sus hombros y se pegó a él sin dejar de mover el cuerpo contra el suyo.

Cada vez que se tocaban, cada vez que se rozaban el uno al otro, a él le costaba un poco más mantener el control. Sakura paseó las manos por su espalda, enredó sus largos dedos en su cola de caballo y acabó posando las manos en su nuca. Él movió las manos por la espalda de Sakura y las paseó hasta llegar a la parte inferior de su espalda, donde podía sentir cómo se movían sus caderas mientras bailaba con él. Su pierna se deslizó por entre las de Itachi y la de él entre las suyas, y ella volvió a entornar los ojos cuando él rozó el vértice de sus caderas.

Él rugió y se acercó más a ella ansioso por sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus pensamientos le llevaban por caminos que hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaban. Se preguntaba cómo estaría desnuda. Itachi quería explorar hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo con su boca y con sus manos, quería rendirle culto a su cuerpo hasta que ella gritara su nombre y cayera rendida entre sus brazos.

Itachi se apartó un poco de ella. Era incapaz de soportar aquella tortura; necesitaba respirar. Estaba demasiado cerca de dejarse llevar.

Sakura le miró a los ojos con la mirada rebosante de invitación, suplicándole que se entregara a ella. Él lo haría muy gustoso si estuviera seguro de que todo aquello no era puro teatro. Aquello era una representación. Ella sólo estaba fingiendo con la intención de poner celoso a Sasuke. Eso era todo.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien teniéndola entre sus brazos?

Sakura deslizó las manos por sus bíceps, muy despacio. Sus ojos seguían el camino que trazaba con la mano derecha por las curvas que dibujaban sus músculos, y su corazón aceleró el ritmo. Parecía que ella se estuviera excitando al explorar su cuerpo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y él pudo sentir el apetito que emanaba de ella, podía sentir su poderosa necesidad.

¿Por qué su cuerpo ardía en cualquier lugar en el que ella le tocaba?

La mirada de Itachi se posó sobre la boca de Sakura.

¿Y por qué le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada de aquellos labios tan rojos como las cerezas, y era incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentiría si se decidiera a agachar la cabeza para besarla?

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no deseaba a una mujer, pero él sabía que nunca había sentido un deseo como aquél: aquella sensación era poderosa e irresistible. A Itachi le encantaba cómo se movía ella contra él, cómo le rozaba con todo el cuerpo, cómo le provocaba para que se rindiera, cómo hacía que tuviera escalofríos que recorrían su piel y aumentaban su temperatura.

Le encantaba cómo ella le miraba a los ojos y le sonreía tan llena de emociones honestas y de deseo. No parecía que estuviera fingiendo.

Parecía muy real y estaba convencido de que ella aceptaría sus besos con entusiasmo. No podía ser cosa del glamour porque no tenía ningún efecto sobre ella. Tenía que sentirse atraída por él.

Sakura le sonrió apoyando las manos suavemente sobre sus hombros y quemándole con sus caricias. Él quería sentir aquellas manos sobre su pecho, pero esta vez sin que la armadura estuviera en medio. Necesitaba que ella le tocara, sentir lo que le haría y lo fuerte que haría latir su corazón.

Se rozó contra ella satisfaciéndose tanto como podía en público y sin sobrepasar el límite. A ella no parecía importarle. Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando él deslizó las manos por su espalda.

Itachi rugió al sentir cómo se movía su trasero bajo sus dedos. Bajó un poco más las manos hasta que le cogió el culo con ellas y la atrajo un poco más hacia sí para que su cadera estuviera aún más cerca de la de él. La deseaba.

Los grandes ojos de Sakura se clavaron en los suyos, las pupilas se tragaron sus iris y separó los labios. Él quería besarla. No podía estar fingiendo.

Él quería rodearla con sus brazos y con sus alas y no soltarla nunca más.

¿Qué le había hecho aquella mujer?

¿Qué clase de hechizo le había hecho para hacerle sentir así?

Ella le acarició los brazos con las yemas de los dedos mientras deslizaba las manos por sus hombros y recorría el contorno de las correas de piel que sujetaban su armadura. Jugueteó con las hebillas y él se puso a temblar al pensar que tal vez ella pudiera cumplir su deseo y acabara quitándole el peto de la armadura para deslizar las manos por su pecho desnudo.

Lo deseaba tanto...

Ella respiraba profundamente y sus pechos subían y bajaban atrapando la mirada de Itachi. Cuando se fijó en sus pechos apretados contra aquel pequeño vestido negro le recorrió un feroz apetito. Itachi se olvidó de lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron allí abrazados y mirándose a los ojos. Los dos tenían el corazón acelerado.

La mirada de Itachi volvió a deslizarse hasta sus labios y entonces no pudo resistirse ni un segundo más a la tentación.

Se agachó, la abrazó con fuerza y ladeó la cabeza para besarla.

Ella se rió.

Él se apartó frunciendo el ceño. Ella se volvió a reír y se retorció entre sus brazos. Él rugió cuando Sakura presiono su dolorosa erección con la cadera.

La verdad era que estaba preciosa cuando se reía. Ella le acaricio el hombro y luego deslizó la mano por su brazo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que eran sus alas. Él abrió una de sus alas y le puso las plumas negras sobre el hombro. Ella se rio entre sus brazos llena de sinceridad y felicidad.

Parecía haber olvidado su dolor.

Los dos parecían haber olvidado que todo aquello era mentira.

* * *

N/A: Muy bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo 3, a que los deje con los ojos cua-dra-dos xD

**InnerYaeru: que suertuda es Sakura, ya quisera yo...** hentai calladita estas más bonita. **InnerYaeru: amargada -_-**

OK como decia, no olviden dejar su review y ahí me aguantan que en unas horas alzo el capítulo siguiente. jajolee upei (nos leemos luego)


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/A:** Hola, ola, hi, salut, hallo, Kon'nichiwa, ciao, ha upei...! **InnerYaeru: tú loca qué te traes o_0** cállate que desconsentras. Creo que saludé en todos los idiomas que me se y se preguntarán "¿y eso que?" Bueno, aquí en mi país hoy es el día de la lengua materna, sólo por eso se me ocurrió xd

Volviendooo a lo que en verdad importa, lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el capítulo 4 que lo adapte con mucho cariño :3 **InnerYaeru: lo hiciste para evitar la tarea de filosofía -_-"** ejemm en fin, disfruten del capítulo y no olviden dejar su review

* * *

_**Capítulo IV**_

Sakura miró fijamente los oscuros ojos de Itachi y allí, reflejados en su interior, vio la pasión y el deseo que ardían en el interior de su cuerpo. Tenía que estar imaginándoselo. Todo aquello no era más que puro teatro y estaba funcionando. Pero en cuanto Itachi le puso las manos encima perdió completamente de vista a Sasuke.

Los últimos minutos le parecieron completamente reales.

No podía ser real.

Sus alas eran un continuo recordatorio de ello y ella había sentido la necesidad de notar cómo la tocaban y la devolvían a la realidad. Aunque había tenido la sensación de que Itachi había estado a punto de besarla, debía recordar que eso no tenía ninguna importancia. Él era un ángel y estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

Incluso aunque él llegara a besarla, se tenía que convencer de que sólo era una representación.

No se podía enamorar de un ángel, no importaba lo sexy que fuera el ángel en cuestión. No podía albergar ninguna esperanza de que todo aquello se convirtiera en algo más que en una misión para él. No era tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta.

Un ángel no se podía enamorar de una mujer mortal.

La canción acabó y Sakura miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Se había ido. Miró a su alrededor poniéndose de puntillas para ver por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, pero no pudo encontrarle en ninguna parte.

—Se ha ido. —Sakura dio un paso atrás y se alejó de Itachi.

Él pareció decepcionado cuando ella le quitó las manos de encima. Ella se dio la vuelta para no verlo y poder fingir que se lo había imaginado.

Itachi se la llevó de la pista de baile y volvieron a la mesa. Ella le cogió la mano y le llevó en dirección a la salida: No tenía sentido que se quedaran si Sasuke se había marchado. La música le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y ya había fingido lo suficiente para toda una vida.

Cuando sugirió aquel plan para vengarse de Sasuke no pensó en las consecuencias ni en cómo le afectaría todo aquello.

—¿Nosotros también nos vamos? —La profunda voz de Itachi provocaba extrañas sensaciones en su interior.

Aquel sonido conseguía que deseara poder estar de nuevo entre sus brazos para estar cerca de él y que pudiera susurrarle cosas al oído.

Sakura asintió y empezó a subir rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a la salida. El aire de la noche estaba empezando a refrescar, pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente cálido como para poder ir sin chaqueta. Miró al cielo y deseó poder ver las estrellas. Era una noche clara, pero las luces de la ciudad provocaban una neblina que no dejaba ver las estrellas, a excepción de las más brillantes.

—¿Quieres volar? —Aquella pregunta, que él formuló en voz baja y muy cerca de su oído, era una auténtica tentación. Ella se moría por aceptar y olvidarse de toda precaución. Él se acercó más a ella y Sakura pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Quería darse la vuelta y besarle hasta que se extinguiera el fuego que él había encendido en su interior. El aliento de Itachi le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Él le puso las manos sobre los hombros calentándole el cuerpo y haciéndola temblar bajo su caricia—. Te puedo llevar volando hasta tu casa.

—Tengo miedo de caerme —susurró ella.

Itachi la rodeó de una forma sensual para ponerse delante de ella; parecía un auténtico depredador. La miraba a los ojos; parecía querer ver directamente el fondo de su corazón para descifrar el auténtico significado que escondían aquellas palabras.

Sakura tenía miedo.

No podía caer presa de los encantos de un ángel.

—No te soltaré. —La cogió de la cintura y la agarró con fuerza deslizando las manos por la parte inferior de su espalda. La miró con aquellos ojos azules; los pálidos reflejos que los iluminaban la tenían completamente hipnotizada. Ella jamás se aburriría de mirar aquellos ojos. Habían cambiado. Las marcas blancas eran ligeramente distintas cada vez que le miraba, parecía que estuvieran cambiando continuamente. Él sonrió—. ¿Prefieres darme la espalda o que vayamos cara a cara?

A Sakura se le aceleró el pulso cuando se dio cuenta de la ferocidad que desprendía el calor de su mirada. ¿Era ella la única que estaba enmascarando el verdadero sentido de sus palabras o él también lo estaba haciendo?

Sakura se reprendió. No era muy probable que un ángel le estuviera preguntando por sus preferencias sexuales. Reunió todo el valor que tenía, se dijo a sí misma que se trataba sólo de un corto vuelo hasta su apartamento entre los brazos de un magnífico ángel oscuro, y nada más que eso.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con las manos y él arqueó una ceja.

—Tengo una idea mejor. —Itachi la cogió con sus fuertes brazos como si fuera a mecerla. La brisa le levantó el vestido y el frío se deslizó por su trasero. Entonces ella levantó un poco el trasero, se cogió la falda de su vestido de verano negro y se la metió entre los muslos. No quería enseñarle el culo a toda la ciudad de París.

Sakura arqueó las cejas.

—¿Nos verá la gente?

Itachi negó con la cabeza y miró al cielo con una expresión pensativa.

—Ahora ya no pueden verte.

—¿Nos estás escondiendo? —Miró a su alrededor y luego le miró a él.

Él asintió y ella se cogió a sus hombros cuando él batió sus enormes alas negras y empezaron a subir hacia arriba. Sakura miró hacia abajo y abrió unos ojos como platos; en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque se le revolvió el estómago.

Se acurrucó contra él, escondió la cara contra su cuello y pensó en pedirle que la volviera a dejar en el suelo. No tenía ningunas ganas de caerse y no había pensado muy bien en todo aquello. ¿Qué pasaría si la dejaba caer? ¿Qué pasaría si ella pesaba demasiado?

Volvió a abrir los ojos de par en par y le miró fijamente.

—¿Puedes con el peso de los dos?

Él se rió adoptando un timbre profundo y cálido rebosante de diversión que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—No pesas casi nada. —La apretó por el costado y por las rodillas, justo por donde la estaba

cogiendo—. Dime, ¿por dónde es?

Sakura tardó un poco en dejar de mirar los techos de París y localizar la dirección de su apartamento. Cuando creyó tener la respuesta señaló la dirección e Itachi descendió hacia donde ella le indicó. Sus alas cortaban el aire frío y la brisa le hacía cosquillas en la piel.

Sakura se tomó un momento para mirar la ciudad y se sorprendió al ver cómo se extendía ante sus ojos y los millones de luces que brillaban en la oscuridad. Luego miró a Itachi. Era increíble. Deseó poder volar igual que él. Miraba fijamente en la dirección que ella había señalado, la cogía con mucha fuerza y había conseguido que se sintiera cómoda y segura. Confiaba en él.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no confiaba en alguien de una forma tan abierta y tan implícita. Ni siquiera había confiado tanto en Sasuke. Apenas conocía a Itachi, pero había algo en él que la hacía sentir bien; parecía que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Era absurdo que se sintiera así.

Itachi la miró; sus ojos parecían tan negros como la noche. Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil entre sus brazos. Su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo constante y lento. Era tan atractivo y tan oscuro...

Él miró por encima de ella y entonces cambió de dirección mediante un brusco movimiento de sus alas. Cuando él aumentó la velocidad y se lanzó en picado sobre la ciudad ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar cuando de repente vio la torre Eiffel a lo lejos iluminada por luces blancas: era preciosa. Al verla sintió algo increíble y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la piel.

—¿Tienes frío? —Itachi redujo de nuevo la velocidad y adoptó un ritmo mucho más despreocupado.

—Estoy bien —susurró ella asimilando la imagen de la torre Eiffel y el mundo que se extendía bajo sus pies.

—Debería llevarte a casa.

—No. —Sakura le cogió del peto negro y dorado y él la miró. Ella sonrió con timidez—. ¿Podemos dar una vuelta alrededor de la torre?

La sonrisa de Itachi brilló en la noche y a ella se le aceleró el corazón. Su cuerpo volvió a responder a aquella sensación de tener las manos del ángel sobre su piel; era muy consciente de lo cerca que estaba de ella y de la forma en que la estaba mirando con aquellos intensos ojos oscuros.

—Bueno, pero sólo una vez.

Itachi descendió un poco más. Sobrevolaron el río a escasos metros del agua. Ella miró el agua en busca de su reflejo, pero no vio nada. Eran completamente invisibles. Sakura se rió y no la oyó ninguno de los turistas que estaban haciendo fotografías de la torre.

Itachi batió las alas una vez más y el viento que levantó provocó una ráfaga de aire que se deslizó entre la multitud obligando a la gente a encogerse y a cogerse la ropa. Sakura miró la torre y se deleitó en aquella extraña oportunidad: ahora podía verla muy de cerca, pero sin estar en su interior. Probablemente jamás volvería a verla de aquella forma. Resultaba increíble pensar que Itachi podía hacer aquello siempre que quisiera. Podía volar alrededor de la torre hasta aburrirse y luego irse volando a cualquier otro sitio.

Itachi la cogió con fuerza mientras volaban en espiral hacia arriba, en dirección a la brillante punta de la torre. Sakura exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de que él aterrizaba sobre la punta del monumento y sostenía el peso de ambos sobre un solo y pie y sin afectar a la torre en absoluto.

—¡Qué bonito! —Sakura se acurrucó entre sus brazos para mantenerse caliente. No quería que él le dijera que debían irse porque ella tenía frío. Quería quedarse allí con él, fingiendo.

Itachi la envolvió con las alas. Ella sintió la calidez de sus plumas negras sobre sus brazos y sus piernas, cubriéndola por completo.

Sakura levantó los ojos y vio que él la estaba mirando con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos rebosantes de calidez. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tenía la misma expresión que cuando ella pensó que iba a besarla. ¿Quería besarla ahora? Ella lo deseaba más que cualquier cosa, y aquello no podía ser teatro porque Sasuke no estaba allí para verlo.

No podía estar fingiendo.

Los ojos de Itachi descendieron hasta su boca.

Sakura se obligó a mirar la ciudad para alejar los ojos de Itachi. No quería volver a sufrir depositando sus esperanzas en él.

—Estás cogiendo frío —dijo él. Ella encontró un significado completamente distinto en lo que

dijo.

Aquellas palabras la hirieron tan profundamente que pensó que estaba sangrando por dentro. Quería decirle que no pretendía mostrarse tan distante y que le deseaba, pero fue incapaz de encontrar su voz.

El ángel desplegó de nuevo las alas y se alejó de la torre dejándose caer hacia el suelo con tanta velocidad que ella se agarró con todas sus fuerzas de su cuello por miedo a que la soltara.

Itachi cambió de dirección en el último minuto batiendo poderosamente las alas y volvieron a sobrevolar los tejados en dirección al apartamento de Sakura.

Cuando estuvieron cerca ella le indicó la dirección adecuada. Tenía el corazón encogido y le dolía la cabeza. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Se lo estaría imaginando todo y sólo estaría viendo lo que deseaba ver? ¿Estaría sintiendo algo más por Itachi que pura lujuria? Ella nunca había sido la clase de chica que acostumbra a flirtear con los hombres y tampoco había estado interesada nunca en las aventuras fugaces. ¿Lo que sentía era real?

Él aterrizó en el balcón de su apartamento con tanta suavidad que ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta; luego plegó las alas tras su espalda. La dejó en el suelo y ella se quedó allí de pie mirándole e intentando comprender sus sentimientos y lo que estaba haciendo. Apenas le conocía. Probablemente era mejor así.

—Gracias. —Se puso bien el vestido negro; estaba nerviosa.

—¿Por traerte volando hasta casa?

—No... por ayudarme. Has sido muy amable conmigo. —¿Podía sonar menos natural? No estaba muy segura de cómo debía actuar cuando estaba con él. Lo que quería en realidad era lanzarse a sus brazos, aprovechar el momento y aprovecharle a él.

Itachi sonrió.

—Aún no hemos conseguido vengarnos.

¿No lo habían conseguido? Sasuke se había puesto celoso. ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar Itachi para hacerle sufrir? En sus ojos se adivinaba una oscuridad que le aseguraba que lo que había hecho aquella noche con ella no había sido teatro, y que si ella se lo ordenara le haría cosas terribles a Sasuke. Todo se estaba descontrolando, y estaba segura de que si decidían continuar con aquello volvería a sufrir. No estaba segura de que pudiera soportarlo esta vez.

Cuando se imaginó que Itachi pudiera hacerle daño, le entraron ganas de decirle que todo había acabado y de pedirle que se fuera.

—¿De verdad está bien que hagas esto? —dijo ella en lugar de confesar lo que estaba pensando.

Itachi sonrió con más ganas. Aquel hombre era atractivo y encantador: absolutamente devastador. A ella se le aceleró el corazón al vertiginoso ritmo de los pensamientos que le abarrotaban la cabeza; una continuación de la forma en la que habían estado bailando juntos.

Sakura jamás se había mostrado tan atrevida cuando había bailado con Sasuke. Al fingir que era todo puro teatro se había sentido libre y se dejó llevar por su papel, utilizando la excusa de poner celoso a Sasuke para hacer lo que quería con Itachi.

Quería volver a bailar así con él, allí, en su balcón y bajo la luz de la luna.

—Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Los ángeles no estamos a las órdenes de Dios. Sólo trabajamos para él, y algunos trabajan para el Diablo.

—Pero ¿tú eres uno de los buenos? —susurró ella dubitativa. Todo lo que le había contado sobre su deber le había hecho pensar que tenía cierta faceta malvada. ¿Por qué le iban a haber elegido precisamente a él para causar la destrucción sobre la Tierra?

—Claro que sí. —Se acercó a ella. Era tan alto que Sakura se sintió pequeña a su lado—. Vuelves a tener esa mirada, esa que me hace sentir que estás a punto de afirmar que soy la muerte.

—No lo eres. —Sakura parecía estar segura cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Se sorprendió de sí misma. Se acercó más a él y levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Le latía muy de prisa el corazón—. Sólo eres un chico malo.

Él sonrió.

—Eso dicen.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Las mujeres?

Él negó con la cabeza con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

—No. Lo dicen los demás guerreros. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora hace muchos siglos que no nos vemos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Sakura estudió cuidadosamente su rostro intentando descifrar sus sentimientos. No parecía que el hecho de no haber podido hablar con sus amigos en tanto tiempo le entristeciera demasiado.

—Cambiaron. —Se acercó al final del pequeño balcón de su tejado de pizarra gris y perdió la mirada en la distancia. La brisa jugueteó con algunos de los mechones de su cola de caballo.

Suspiró, volvió la cabeza y la miró por encima del hombro—. Eligieron pasar sus días en la Tierra entre los brazos de las mujeres mortales que amaban. Nosotros acostumbramos a observar a los humanos, y el celibato es algo muy difícil de cumplir en estos tiempos modernos. Las mujeres ahora visten de una forma muy provocativa.

La mirada de Itachi se paseó por su vestido y resbaló desde sus pechos hasta sus caderas.

Ella se quedó quieta: se sentía extraña al notar la calidez de sus ojos sobre su piel, pero deseaba que no abandonaran nunca su cuerpo. Le gustaba mucho sentir su mirada; aquellos hambrientos ojos la hacían sentir muy segura.

—¿Se les permite hacer eso? —susurró sin apenas poder encontrar su voz.

Los ojos azules de Itachi se clavaron en los de ella. Sakura se acercó a él, apoyó el trasero sobre la barandilla de metal negro y le miró a los ojos.

Él volvió a reírse, pero la risa no sofocó las llamas que brillaban en sus ojos. Ahora ardían con más brillo. Y esas mismas llamas amenazaban con hacerla arder a ella también si acababa entre sus brazos.

—Somos ángeles. —Le quitó algunos mechones de la cara y se los volvió a poner en el moño—. No santos.

—Oh.

Sakura dejó que su mirada resbalara hasta la boca de Itachi e imaginó el placer que sentiría al besarle, lo mucho que le gustaría sentir aquellos labios jugueteando sobre su piel, provocándola hasta que ella explotara y él tuviera que recomponerla de nuevo.

—Algunos deciden caer y convertirse en mortales. Otros conservan su condición, pero sirven desde la Tierra. Cualquiera de las dos opciones supone un gran sacrificio. —Itachi le acarició la mejilla, le aguantó la mirada durante unos largos segundos y luego se apartó de ella—. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro para ti. Te dejaré descansar y volveré mañana.

Sakura le cogió de la muñeca antes de que se pudiera alejar. Él le miró la mano y luego buscó sus ojos.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Adónde vas a ir? —Le soltó y perdió la mirada en los tejados—. ¿Tienes amigos aquí?

—No. —Se volvió a acercar a ella.

Estaba tan cerca que prácticamente la tocaba, ella pudo sentir el poder del ángel mezclándose con el suyo.

Él era fuerte. Su poder era mucho más potente que el de ella y Sakura no dudaba de que, si se lo proponía, podría llegar a ser una fuerza mortalmente destructora, pero por alguna razón no estaba asustada. Él no le había dado ningún motivo para que ella le tuviera miedo, sólo le había dado motivos para que confiara en él y para que se sintiera a salvo junto a él; y cuanto más cerca estaba de ella, más aumentaban esos sentimientos.

Sakura volvió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa para esconder sus nervios.

—Te puedes quedar aquí.

Él arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas al oír aquella sugerencia.

—Puedes dormir en el sofá. Tengo mantas y siempre es mejor que estar solo, ¿no?

La mirada de Itachi volvió a pasear por su cuerpo y ella tuvo la sensación de que él pensaba en dormir en un lugar que no era precisamente el sofá. Pero entonces la pasión que hervía en la superficie de los ojos del ángel se derritió y dejó paso a un sentimiento que la sorprendió. Parecía alivio, o quizá fuera soledad. Sakura alargó el brazo y apoyó la mano sobre la protección de cuero negro que le rodeaba el antebrazo. Intentó averiguar la emoción exacta utilizando su poder. Itachi frunció el ceño y le cogió la mano. El repentino contacto son su piel estimuló los sentidos de Sakura y la sensación que esperaba averiguar en los ojos de Itachi se abrió paso alta y clara. Le miró fijamente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos y concentraba en ellos toda su atención. Soledad.

—Lo del sofá suena muy bien. —Le soltó la mano—. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no duermo.

—¿No duermes?

Ella abrió el cierre de las ventanas francesas de su balcón y entró en la oscura habitación. Se golpeó con la vieja mesa de madera que había en la cocina y chasqueó los dedos para que se encendieran las luces. Miró a Itachi; estaba de pie junto a la puerta observando la cocina y el salón. No era un apartamento muy grande. Las paredes blancas necesitaban una nueva mano de pintura que les devolviera la vida y había un montón de platos por lavar en el fregadero de la cocina.

—Nunca duermo cuando estoy de servicio, a menos que me den permiso para hacerlo. — Itachi se internó en el salón y Sakura meditó sobre lo que acababa de decir mientras cruzaba la habitación y entraba en el salón por una puerta de madera—. Sólo duermo cuando estoy en la Tierra. Hacía muchos siglos que no venía por aquí.

—Y yo te llamé. —Ella no lo había olvidado. Él se había sorprendido, pero ella también. Volvió a chasquear los dedos y utilizó su poder para encender la lámpara que había en la esquina del salón, justo detrás del televisor. Señaló el sofá de color crema—. Te traeré una manta.

Sakura sintió la mirada de Itachi mientras se dirigía a su habitación. El dormitorio estaba a la derecha del televisor, directamente delante del sofá. Si dejaba la puerta abierta podría ver dormir al ángel. Cogió una de las almohadas de su cama doble y luego se acercó al armario de madera que estaba a la derecha de la puerta para coger una gruesa manta roja.

Cuando volvió al salón Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá. Sonrió cuando le dio la manta.

—Yo suelo levantarme pronto. Intentaré no hacer ruido si estás dormido. —Se quedó de pie junto a la mesita que descansaba frente al sofá.

—Gracias. —Itachi asintió—. Buenas noches, Sakura.

Ella sonrió cuando oyó cómo Itachi pronunciaba con calidez su nombre.

—Buenas noches, Itachi.

Él también le sonrió.

Sakura se obligó a entrar en su habitación y cerró la puerta, apoyó la espalda en ella y cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo diablos iba a conseguir dormir sabiendo que él estaba en la habitación de al lado?

Le iba a resultar completamente imposible.

* * *

**N/A:** Quién quiere un Itachi?! Porque yo si ~)/

Bueno mi gente bella, nos volveremos a leer la siguiente semana ya que en serio debo ponerme a estudiar T_T no es justo dattebayo :c pero así es la vida. En fin, ya falta poco para que este fic llegue a su final, déjenme un review si desean que siga adaptando y traduciendo otras historias al fandom ya que la verdad es que para inventarlos soy pésima, no nací con ese don :c

chaitooo


	5. Capítulo V

**N/A:** Holitaaa :3 volví, si si, dije que recién sería la siguiente semana la publicación peeero ya termine la tarea y pues no me resisti ejeje... Lo de siempre, ya saben, la trama no me pertenece ni los personajes, si fuera así no dejaba morir al sex-appel de Itachi y sería miooo muajajaja I**nnerYaeru: y luego la hentai soy yo -_-** ejem... disfruten del capítulo. **InnerYaeru: oooh si que lo disfrutarán :3**

**Acryciouz:** Muchisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo y el halago :3 me dicen mucho que soy rara pero nunca que estoy medio loquita c: pero por ahí me comentaron que las mejores personas lo están, también me caes bien, seamos amigoooos! \\(_)/

Saludos!

***ADVERTENCIA:** Si eres un alma inocente y puritana no leas nada... a quién engaño, si siguen leyendo es por esperar esto xD. Señoras y señores! Todos los hentai's... perdón, fanáticos xd aquí ante ustedes les traigo una humilde ofrenta *I**nnerYaeru: sólo di que es lemmon y ya*** aguafiestas -_-

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga y sensei **Damaly** (ella me enseñó este mundo) Yaeru era niña buena antes de conocerla xd.

...Cámara, luces... ¡ACCIÓN!

* * *

**_Capítulo V_**

Sakura abrió un poco la puerta de su habitación y miró fuera. Las luces del salón estaban apagadas, pero la luna había cambiado de posición y brillaba a través de las ventanas que había detrás del televisor. Lentamente, deslizó los ojos por el cuerpo de Itachi.

En seguida vio que sus alas habían desaparecido y, sorprendida, abrió los ojos de par en par. Convencida de que estaba soñando, abrió más la puerta y le observó detenidamente.

Habían desaparecido. No las tenía plegadas. Simplemente, no estaban allí.

Estaba tendido en el sofá con la cabeza sobre el extremo más cercano a la cocina, y los pies colgando por el extremo que estaba junto a las ventanas. Sakura tuvo que aguantarse la risa al verle allí tumbado de aquella forma tan incómoda. Era demasiado alto para aquel sofá tan pequeño. Tendría que haberle cedido la cama y haber dormido ella en el sofá.

Se adentró un poco más en el salón. Andaba de puntillas. Esbozaba una mueca a cada paso que daba pensando que podría estar haciendo ruido. Quería observarle un momento y no quería despertarle. Si le había parecido que su vestido negro era provocativo, Sakura no quería ni pensar lo que opinaría del pequeño camisón negro que llevaba en ese momento.

Se detuvo a algunos centímetros de él, justo al otro lado de la mesita. Estaba muy guapo bajo la luz de la luna, y sin las alas parecía un hombre normal. Le resultaba muy fácil engañarse y pensar que era tan mortal como ella.

Estaba profundamente dormido; su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba a ritmo constante. Cuando recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada se le secó la boca.

Estaba desnudo. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a tener compañía femenina. La manta roja había resbalado hacia abajo y apenas le cubría las caderas: estaba a punto de caerse del todo. Deslizó los ojos por su cuerpo hasta saciarse. Tenía uno de los brazos debajo de la cabeza y el otro descansaba sobre su cadera atrayendo la mirada de Sakura justo hacia ese punto.

Recorrió las curvas de sus músculos y siguió por la oscura línea de vello que despertó la curiosidad de sus ojos guiándola hacia el sur.

En aquel momento resultaba difícil creer que se tratara de un verdadero ángel. Aunque ella era una bruja. Su madre siempre le había enseñado a creer en todo, porque uno nunca sabe qué cosas pueden resultar ser ciertas. Ella siempre había creído en los ángeles, pero jamás había pensado que uno de ellos acabaría durmiendo en su sofá.

Le parecía increíble poder mirarle y saber que él ya había vivido toda una eternidad.

Él era inmortal.

Un inmortal muy atractivo.

Tenía una apacible expresión en el rostro y su pelo negro había escapado de su cola de caballo y descansaba sobre el antebrazo que desaparecía bajo su cabeza. ¿Todos los ángeles serían tan atractivos como él?

De repente Itachi se movió y ella corrió hacia su habitación. Se escondió bajo las sábanas y fingió estar dormida. El corazón le latía muy rápido y la sangre cabalgaba a toda prisa por sus venas; se concentró para oír cualquier señal que le confirmara que le había despertado.

Por un momento se quedó convencida de que no le había molestado, y entonces tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba.

Se encendió la luz.

Sakura se sentó rápidamente en la cama y apretó el cubrecama rosa contra su pecho. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Se tapó los ojos con las manos y sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas debido a la imagen que tenía ante los ojos.

—¡Tápate!

Una ráfaga de calor recorrió toda la piel de Sakura cuando le vio desnudo en la puerta de su habitación.

—Parecías estar bastante interesada en verlo hace un momento. —Había un ligero tinte de diversión en su voz.

A ella le ardió todo el cuerpo a causa del rubor.

—Yo no estaba... No estoy...

—Ya te puedes destapar —dijo él.

Ella miró por entre sus dedos para asegurarse de que no le estaba tomando el pelo.

Era una crueldad por su parte que se mostrara ante ella de aquella forma teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le deseaba. Le había dicho que otros ángeles tenían relaciones con mujeres mortales, pero ella aún no podía olvidar que él era un ángel ni todo lo que le habían enseñado sobre su especie. Los ángeles no hacían esa clase de cosas. Eran buenos. Eran santos.

Itachi era malo. Itachi había sido creado para el pecado.

Cada vez que le miraba, Sakura se convencía más de ello. Él emanaba poder y sensualidad, era una ágil criatura con el cuerpo de un dios y la sonrisa del Diablo. Le deseaba, y si no se hubiera tapado lo más probable era que ella hubiese alargado el brazo y se hubiera dejado llevar por una vez en la vida.

La mirada de Sakura descendió hasta sus caderas. Ahora esa zona de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por aquel pequeño trozo de tela.

Salió de su escondite.

—¿Mejor? —El ángel entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Subió una de las piernas a la cama para poder estar frente a ella—. ¿Tenías problemas para dormir?

¿Los tenía? ¿Sabría él lo imposible que le resultaba resistirse a él? ¿Comprendería lo horrible que le parecía estar sentada en aquella gran cama mientras él estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, desnudo?

Aquella canción que habían bailado aún la tenía alterada.

—Un poco. —Sakura flexionó las piernas bajo las sábanas—. No sé lo que estoy haciendo. La verdad es que la venganza no es mi estilo.

—Entonces deja que sea yo quien me vengue.

Sakura le miró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Itachi suspiró, le acarició la mejilla con los dedos y luego los deslizó por los largos mechones salvajes de su melena.

-Porque yo vi tu dolor y sentí tu sufrimiento incluso antes de que nos conociéramos, y quiero que él también se sienta así. Quiero que pague por haberte hecho sufrir tanto.

Así que era cierto que la había estado observando. Su propio ángel de la guarda. Él había visto su dolor, luego había oído su llamada y había acudido a ella para aliviar su dolor y hacerla sentir mejor.

Sakura no sabía qué decir. Le emocionaba que él se preocupara sinceramente por ella, tanto como para molestarse en poner todo el peso de la venganza sobre sus hombros y la liberase a ella de la responsabilidad. Aunque Itachi le asegurara que la venganza sería cosa de él, ella seguía sintiendo que era asunto suyo. Sin embargo estaba agradecida de tener su apoyo y de oírle decir que estaba a su lado.

—Gracias. —Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego vaciló. La boca de Itachi estaba muy cerca de la suya. El corazón le latía muy de prisa; esperaba su reacción. Sakura no había pensado antes de actuar. Le había besado de forma instintiva.

Él se quedó quieto durante un momento, aquel beso parecía haberle sorprendido. Entonces se volvió y la besó.

Fue mucho mejor de lo que ella había imaginado. Los labios de Itachi se fundieron con los de ella en un apasionado beso y sus lenguas se entrelazaron como respuesta a la intensa exigencia de aquel beso. La boca del ángel estaba caliente; era toda una invitación... Sin pararse a pensar, Sakura le devolvió el beso deslizando las manos por sus hombros al mismo tiempo que él la cogía de la cintura. Ella gimió cuando sintió las ráfagas de placer que empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo. La lengua de Itachi volvió a introducirse en su boca y la dejó sin aliento. Entonces él se movió: se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella, que se recostó sobre las almohadas con el pecho de Itachi pegado al suyo; la sensación de tenerle tan cerca era divina y deliciosa.

El grave sonido gutural que salió de la boca de Itachi provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Sakuda, que cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer del momento. Cuando él se apartó un segundo para respirar, el sentido común se apoderó de ella y reconsideró lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba besando a un ángel.

—Espera. —Le apartó un poco apoyándole las manos sobre el pecho.

—No. —Él suspiró y la volvió a besar, deslizando la lengua por sus labios—. No quiero parar.

Sakura flaqueó un momento. Se derritió al sentir cómo las manos de Itachi se deslizaban por los costados de su cuerpo y le subían el camisón de satén de camino a sus pechos. Cuando se acercó a ellos la realidad se volvió a apoderar de sus pensamientos y le volvió a apartar.

—Para.

Itachi se echó hacia atrás. Seguía inclinado sobre ella y podía sentir su cálido aliento en la cara.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —La cuestionó con aquellos ojos azules.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Pues por una vez estoy haciendo exactamente lo que quiero hacer.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza para besarla otra vez y ella a punto estuvo de ceder. A punto.

Presionó su pecho con las manos y se echó hacia atrás para que no pudiera alcanzarla.

—Tú también lo deseas —susurró él acariciándole los costados y acercándose a sus pechos.

Ella se estremeció y una sensación de infinito placer le recorrió la piel. Tenía razón, lo deseaba.

Pero era incapaz de olvidar que él era un ángel.

—¿No te meterás en un lío? —Ella buscó sus ojos—. No quiero causarte problemas.

Él sonrió y las resistencias de Sakura se derritieron un poco.

—No tendré ningún problema. Me vuelves loco. Te necesito, Sakura. Esta noche he estado muy cerca de ti, te he visto reír, sonreír, estabas feliz porque yo estaba contigo. Quiero volver a hacerte sentir así, y sé que tú también lo deseas. En algún momento de esta noche todo ha dejado de ser teatro. De repente era real.

El ángel le apartó el pelo de la cara y lo dejó caer sobre la almohada rosa. Sus ojos reflejaban calidez y sinceridad, parecían reforzar lo que acababa de decir. No estaba mintiendo, y ella era incapaz de negar la atracción que sentía por él o lo bien que la hacía sentir.

—¿A ti te ha pasado lo mismo? —Itachi parecía esperanzado.

Sakura no vaciló. Asintió.

—Es sólo... Yo sólo... Cuando no puedo ver tus alas me resulta mucho más sencillo engañarme a mí misma, pero yo sé que eres un ángel... Es...

Itachi le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Olvídate de todo lo que te han contado sobre nosotros. Podemos relacionarnos con mortales y somos libres para hacer lo que queramos. Además, en este momento, tú eres mi dueña. Tendrás todo lo que quieras de mí. Me resulta imposible resistirme a ti.

Ella se sentía exactamente igual. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya no quería resistirse a él. Quería entregarse a su ángel y apaciguar la profunda necesidad que sentía de tener el cuerpo de Itachi sobre el de ella, de sumergirse en sus besos y perderse en el momento.

Itachi la había hecho muy feliz aquella noche. Ella había tenido la sensación de que Sasuke jamás había existido y que estar entre los brazos de Itachi era todo cuanto necesitaba para que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro. Él había conseguido hacerla reír por primera vez en varias semanas.

Pero nada de aquello eliminaba el miedo que albergaba en su corazón. Temía que él pudiera desaparecer en cuanto hubiera cumplido con su venganza. No quería volver a quedarse sola.

Sakura acalló las voces que la advertían para que no siguiera con aquello y deslizó las manos por los fuertes hombros de Itachi. Acarició su piel bronceada y sintió su calor.

—¿Dónde están tus alas?

—Han desaparecido. —Miró la mano izquierda de Sakura, que estaba acariciando su hombro derecho, y luego la volvió a mirar a los ojos—. Puedo conservar esta apariencia si me concentro, pero funciona sólo durante un rato. Estaba incómodo durmiendo con ellas. ¿Te gustaría que las recuperara?

—Ahora no. —Sakura deslizó las manos hasta su cuello, siguió por su mandíbula y le acarició el anguloso contorno mientras se concentraba en su rostro y memorizaba sus facciones. Nunca le olvidaría. Y era muy probable que jamás volviera a encontrar un hombre tan guapo como él—.

Ahora mismo me gustas tal como estás.

—¿Desnudo? —dijo él.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la inocente expresión en la cara de Itachi.

—Desnudo —susurró ella.

No necesitaba mirar para saber que la pequeña tela que cubría su entrepierna había desaparecido. Paseó la mano hasta su nuca y le atrajo hacia sí. Sakura esbozó una traviesa sonrisa, chasqueó los dedos, y su camisón de satén desapareció. Quedó completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas.

Itachi rugió mientras paseaba la mirada por encima de sus pechos con hambriento deseo a pesar de que los pezones de Sakura seguían escondidos. ¿Qué cara pondría cuando la viera completamente desnuda? Sakura no podía esperar ni un segundo más para averiguarlo.

Posó los labios sobre los de Itachi e, inmediatamente, él ladeó la cabeza y fusionó sus bocas en otro hambriento beso. Esta vez ella se dejó llevar sin pensar en el mañana; sólo pensaba en aquel momento y en lo bien que se sentía entre los brazos de Itachi.

No cambiaría aquello por nada del mundo.

Si él era lo suficientemente valiente como para coger lo que quería, entonces ella también lo sería. Viviría con las consecuencias y pagaría el precio que fuera necesario para poder disfrutar de aquel momento.

La lengua de Itachi rozó la suya y ella gimió. Se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros para acercárselo más hasta que consiguió que el pecho del ángel volviera a presionar el de ella. Él le acariciaba los brazos. Entonces la boca de Itachi abandonó sus labios y empezó a repartir besos por su mandíbula y por su cuello. Ella estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras él le besaba la clavícula y el pecho. Se quedó sin aliento y sonrió mientras entrelazaba los dedos con su propio pelo.

—Me gusta mucho tu sabor —murmuró Itachi sobre su piel.

Ella le miró a los ojos. Él estiró de las sábanas, dejó sus hinchados pechos al descubierto y sus ojos abandonaron los de Sakura. Itachi rugió; Sakura se estremeció ante la expectativa. Él agachó la cabeza en dirección a su pecho derecho. Le beso y le chupó el pezón provocando chispas en su interior y reavivando las brasas que él mismo había encendido en el interior de la bruja en aquella pista de baile. Sakura no le podía quitar los ojos de encima ni dejar de observar la forma que tenía él de colmar sus pechos de atenciones. Itachi iba muy despacio. Su pulgar rozó la parte interior del otro pecho y sus dedos se cerraron sobre él para cogerlo. Se centró en él y volvió a deslizar la lengua sobre la cima provocando otro remolino de chispas que recorrieron la piel de Sakura.

—Muchísimo. —continuó él.

Sakura se arqueó bajo su cuerpo. Presionó el pezón contra su boca y él rugió y lo chupó. La entrepierna de Sakura palpitó caliente de necesidad, deseando tener su atención. Él le acarició el otro pezón con el pulgar. Lo estimuló para conservar su excitación y para conseguir que ella ardiera para él.

Ella también le quería tocar, besarle y saborear su piel. Quería lamer hasta el último centímetro de su piel hasta que él gimiera su nombre y le suplicara que siguiera.

Deslizó las manos por sus bíceps y se concentró en trazar los contornos de sus fuertes músculos. Sólo tenía que verle para excitarse, pero tocarle la llevaba mucho más lejos y le provocaba la urgente necesidad de estirarlo sobre el colchón y hacerle el amor.

Bueno, hacerle el amor exactamente no. Las imágenes que cruzaban su cabeza a diez posiciones por segundo eran definitivamente crudas y animales. Lo que imaginaba era un acoplamiento muy enérgico que la dejaría sin fuerza en las rodillas y conseguiría hacerla temblar de pies a cabeza.

Gimió ante aquella idea y al sentir a Itachi entre sus pechos, que la estaba haciendo enloquecer con aquella tortura sin tregua a la que estaba sometiendo a sus pezones. Tenía los pechos duros; sus atenciones le estaban causando un creciente dolor. Itachi la chupó con más fuerza y ella deslizó las uñas por los brazos del ángel. Él pasó una mano por debajo del cuerpo y la obligó a arquear la espalda al tiempo que rugía. Sakura quería más.

Ella echó las sábanas a un lado para acabar de apartarlas. Necesitaba sentir todo el caliente cuerpo de Itachi contra el suyo. Deseaba sentir su delicioso peso sobre ella.

Quería estar a su merced.

Itachi se levantó de la cama y la mirada de Sakura se posó inmediatamente sobre él. Se recreó en su imagen sin timidez. Él le quitó las sábanas de encima y se quedó allí de pie. Su larga y dura polla se movía y se balanceaba al mismo tiempo que se dibujaba una mirada hambrienta y oscura en su rostro.

Sakura frotó sus muslos y atrajo su atención sobre aquella zona. Quería sentirlo en ella y ver la pasión en sus ojos. La expresión de Itachi rebosaba deseo. La hacía sentir poderosa, sexy y atrevida.

Itachi rugió cuando vio que ella se acariciaba los pechos y se pellizcaba los pezones. Y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando observó cómo ella deslizaba las manos por los costados de su cuerpo y las hundía en el vértice de sus muslos para tocarse el sexo.

—Diablesa —susurró él mientras rodeaba la cama sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo momento, con la respiración agitada y los músculos tensos.

Su aspecto era increíble. Ella no se detuvo. Cada vez que deslizaba las manos por encima de aquel triángulo de rizos rosados, él jadeaba y su polla se balanceaba.

Sakura se humedeció los labios. También quería probar eso. Quería envolver sus labios alrededor de su impresionante miembro y metérselo profundamente en la boca hasta conseguir que él gritara su nombre a los cielos y la agarrara con fuerza.

Itachi frunció el ceño cuando ella se puso de rodillas y se acercó a cuatro patas a los pies de la cama donde él la esperaba de pie.

En esa posición se puso de rodillas frente a él y le aguantó la oscura mirada mientras cerraba los dedos alrededor de su dura longitud. Cuando ella movió la mano hacia abajo y dejó su glande al descubierto, él entornó los ojos y se estremeció.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no estás con una mujer? —susurró ella con la clara intención de aprovecharse de que estaba a su merced para sonsacarle las respuestas. Quería oír cómo lo decía otra vez, saber que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Hace demasiado tiempo —murmuró él. Luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no continuaba, abrió los ojos y la miró—. Hace muchos siglos. Yo no te mentiría, Sakura. Llevo millones de años en el Infierno y, en todo este tiempo, tú eres la única mujer a la que he observado de verdad.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Respuesta correcta.

Volvió a posar los ojos sobre su dura longitud y deslizó la mano hacia abajo provocando otro profundo gemido de Itachi.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y le chupó la punta de la polla; Itachi jadeó. Automáticamente él apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de la bruja y la agarró con tanta fuerza que resultaba incluso doloroso. Sakura no se detuvo. Deslizó la lengua por su glande y se deleitó en su sabor. Ella notó cómo aumentaba el calor que sentía en el vértice de sus muslos cuando se lo imaginó dentro de su cuerpo, poseyéndola, fusionándose con ella. Le deseaba. Era una auténtica tortura esperar, pero lo haría. Quería estudiar todo su cuerpo y luego quería que él la estudiara desde dentro.

Itachi volvió a rugir cuando ella envolvió su polla con los labios y la chupó con rítmicos movimientos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Él enredó los dedos en su pelo. Sakura le cogía la polla con fuerza con la mano derecha y deslizaba la lengua por su sensible glande. Le arrancó otro profundo gemido. La excitación de ella aumentaba con cada gemido que salía de los labios de Itachi; aquel sonido la hacía sentirse más poderosa y eso potenciaba su apetito. Le chupó con más intensidad al mismo tiempo que le inmovilizaba con la mano para que no pudiera moverse. Él intentaba hacer pequeños y desesperados movimientos acompañados de graves gemidos. Pero era ella quien tenía el control.

O eso pensaba.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, él se había liberado de su mano y de su boca y la había tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama. Sakura jadeó cuando él enterró la cara entre sus muslos y lamió toda la longitud de su sexo provocándole una ola de placer que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. La cogió de los tobillos, le apoyó las piernas encima de sus anchos hombros y luego le levantó el culo de la cama hasta que sólo tocaba el colchón con los hombros y la cabeza.

Sakura gimió y se retorció bajo la acalorada caricia de su lengua. Se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas y en silencio suplicó más. Quería alcanzar el clímax. Quería explotar en mil pedacitos minúsculos entre sus brazos y bajo las maravillosas atenciones de su lengua. Él la deslizó por encima de su clítoris y le provocó un cosquilleo en la barriga y en los muslos. Luego la cogió de las caderas y la inmovilizó.

Ella se retorció y frotó el sexo contra su cara. Estaba desesperada por sentir una nueva caricia de su lengua que la catapultara hasta la cima.

Estaba tan cerca...

Itachi la soltó antes de que eso sucediera y le bajó las piernas de sus hombros. Su respiración era muy pesada. Ella también jadeaba mientras intentaba recuperar el sentido y la compostura.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la oscura y hambrienta mirada de Itachi. Su intensidad la hizo estremecerse y, cuando él deslizó los ojos por su cuerpo entreteniéndose en sus pechos y en sus muslos, ella sintió que el calor se apoderaba de todo su ser. La cogió de las caderas y la arrastró hasta el borde de la cama. Su dura polla presionó su clítoris y ella gimió al sentirlo y al imaginarle internándose en su cuerpo. Sakura se frotó contra ella desesperada por alcanzar el clímax; estaba demasiado caliente para esperar.

Él le presionó la cadera sobre la cama obligándola a parar, y ella le volvió a mirar a los ojos. La pasión que ardía en aquellos ojos, la cruda necesidad que reflejaban... Era como si le hablaran.

Aquello la hacía sentir viva y su temperatura aumentaba. Apartó las piernas de los laterales de las caderas de Itachi y deslizó los pies por encima de los pronunciados músculos de su estómago y de sus pectorales. Él le besó el tobillo cogiéndolo suavemente con una mano; luego le cogió el otro y lo apoyó sobre su hombro.

Sakura esperó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Su cuerpo le llamaba.

Ella suspiró cuando él deslizó la punta de la polla por encima de su sexo; la utilizó para acariciarle el clítoris y consiguió que ella se volviera a acercar peligrosamente a la cima. Luego ella cerró los ojos y gimió mientras él se internaba en ella muy lentamente. Centímetro a centímetro.

Se estremeció al sentir cómo se abría paso y se enterraba profundamente en su cuerpo hasta notar cómo le hacía cosquillas en el trasero con los testículos. Era divino.

Las piernas de Sakura resbalaron y se quedaron atrapadas en los brazos de Itachi: tenía las rodillas justo a la altura de sus codos. Él la cogió de la cadera y ella volvió a abrir los ojos para intentar ver los de Itachi mientras la poseía. A ella se le escapó otro gemido cuando él sacó casi toda su longitud de su cuerpo. Entonces el rugido de Itachi se unió al gemido de Sakuracuando la volvió a introducir, profunda y lentamente, hasta que su hueso pélvico rozó su deseado clítoris.

Itachi volvió a retirarse, esta vez un poco más de prisa, y volvió a embestirla. Empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos de forma gradual hasta que a ella le empezó a resultar muy difícil concentrarse en él y no cerrar los ojos. Sakura le cogió de las manos. Él rugió y empujó con más fuerza. A Itachi se le tensó todo el cuerpo; la cogía con tanta fuerza de las caderas que empezó a hacerle daño. A ella no le importaba. Quería sentir su poder, necesitaba sentirle dentro de su cuerpo. Él se movió fuerte y profundamente. Su hueso pélvico golpeaba su clítoris cada vez que sus caderas se encontraban y los pechos de Sakura se balanceaban regalándole un sinuoso baile. Ella se contrajo alrededor de la polla de Itachi al tiempo que gemía junto a él grave y profundamente, desesperada por alcanzar la liberación.

Llegó en un cegador destello. Le provocó una ráfaga de abrasador calor que recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura. Un hormigueo se apoderó de sus muslos. Él no se detuvo. La embistió con más fuerza, sus largas caricias volvieron a avivar el fuego que ardía en el interior de Sakura hasta que ella empezó a gemir y a cogerle las manos mientras le suplicaba en voz baja que siguiera.

Itachi rugía cada vez que se internaba en el interior de Sakura y aquel sonido gutural resonaba por toda la habitación. Era un sonido primario, casi animal. La embistió aumentando el ritmo hasta que ella llegó al límite y amenazó con volver a romperse en mil pedazos.

Sakura arqueó la espalda y atrapó la polla del ángel en sus cálidas profundidades. Aquel movimiento provocó una profunda y fuerte embestida de Itachi. Ella repitió la misma maniobra, provocándole, intentando llevarle al límite junto a ella. Él levantó el trasero de Sakurade la cama para internarse más profundamente en ella. Sakura gimió al sentir que la poseía por completo. Entonces él gimió de tal forma que a ella le pareció un gruñido. Aquel sonido se internó en Sakura mientras notaba cómo le palpitaba la polla y vertía su cálida semilla en el interior de su cuerpo. Ella contrajo los músculos alrededor de su polla. Deseaba volver a alcanzar el clímax.

Itachi deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos. Ella gimió al sentir que él deslizaba el pulgar por encima de su clítoris y la hacía alcanzar la cumbre mientras su cuerpo le extraía hasta la última gota. Sakura siguió gimiendo en voz baja mientras sus músculos se contraían alrededor de su debilitada polla.

Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de Itachi. Estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que hacía brillar su bronceada piel. Irradiaba poder y mucha belleza. Le costó un rato reunir el valor para mirarle a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo descubrió que le estaba sonriendo. De repente sus ojos eran de un brillante tono de azul, parecía que el clímax les hubiera afectado.

Se quedaron quietos un rato. Itachi se quedó dentro de ella y siguió sujetándole las piernas con los brazos.

Su polla se movió. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de que él deslizaba la mirada por todo su cuerpo y empezaba a recuperar su dureza.

Itachi esbozó una traviesa sonrisa y salió de su cuerpo, pero sólo para inclinarse sobre ella y chuparle los pezones.

Ella miró al techo perdida en la nebulosa calidez de dos orgasmos y convencida de que pronto alcanzaría un tercero.

Y tal vez un cuarto.

Y él era quien decía que ella era una diablesa.

* * *

**N/A:** Kyaaaa! Se nos hizo! Que golossa nos salió Sakurita :3 aunque con semejante ... quien no! Tu que opinas Inner?... inner? ***inconsciente con un derrame nasal masivo*** shit! Maté a mi inner T_T porqueee, perverida y todo la quería (drama queen nivel Sennin xd)

Inner volvera si dejen su review! Ok no(?

Nos leemos pronto, porohayhu!


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/A:** Buenaaas! No sé ustedes pero aquí es de tarde así que, buenas tardes mi genteeee xD ya volvió por quien lloraban, naaah jaja la verdad lamentó muchísimo haberme atrasado pero esta vez ¿tengo una buena excusa? Siendo sincera, estuve a un paso de internarme durante una temprada al hospital porque me ha agarrado gripa y una muy jodida porque me ha afectado las vías respiratorias y como soy asmático pues ya se imaginarán, casi vi a San Pedro xD en fin, por suerte ya me encuentro algo mejor, ya respiró bien y ya no necesito otro aparatejo para poder hacerlo.

Espero que a todas y todos (por si hay algún chico) les guste este siguiente capítulo, ya lo saben ni el drama ni los personajes me perteneces sólo me hago responsable de traducirla y adaptarla a este fandom que amo muchísimo :3

**Acryciouz**: Kawaiii que encanto eres... ***InnerYaeru:** tranquila que no me woa morir tan fácil ^~^ aún no he violado a un cor... ahemmm por algo dicen que hierba mala nunca muere -_-* espero que re siga encantando la historia! Y tienes suerte en tener a un Naruto (al menos te hace reír?), créeme, yo he tenido a un Sasuke y Kami me libre de otro igual, nos seguiremos leyendo!

**Veronika-BlackHeart:** Encantooo! Gracias por el apoyo :3 te mereces un Ita-sexapple

***ADVERTENCIA*: **Este capítulo puede causar diabetes y cáncer en los ojos por tanta miel y cursilerias, lo leen bajo su propio riesgo... **InnerYaeru**: pero tiene muuucho leemon -3- gozzzenlo

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Itachi se desperezó en la cama. El edredón de color rosa oscuro le tapaba de cintura para abajo y lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nunca se había sentido tan relajado. Sakura dormía a su lado. Estaba acurrucada de costado con las manos apoyadas cerca de su brazo derecho y la mejilla encima de él. Su respiración era suave y lenta. Itachi le apartó algunos mechones de pelo rosado de la cara para poder verla mejor y se dio cuenta de lo satisfecha que estaba. Los dos se lo habían pasado muy bien la noche anterior.

Sólo cuando pararon empezó a dar muestras de cansancio, y él se había conformado con verla dormir. Le encantaba ver la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mucho tiempo después de que empezara a soñar. Estaba preciosa mientras dormía, era preciosa cuando estaba despierta, y estaba preciosa cuando gritaba su nombre mientras alcanzaba el clímax.

Y lo había hecho varias veces.

Cualquier criatura inmortal que estuviera a menos de tres kilómetros a la redonda y hasta el último de los mortales que vivían en su edificio tenía que haberla oído. Itachi sonrió orgulloso de haber conseguido que ella gritara con tanta fuerza. Justo después de hacerlo ella se había sonrojado intensamente y luego se había empezado a reír. A él le encantaba la forma que ella tenía de reírse. Y le encantaba ser él quien le provocara la risa.

Ya hacía bastante rato que había amanecido y el sol proyectaba una cálida luz que bañaba la habitación a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca. Al final Itachi no había dormido mucho. Era tanta la fascinación que sentía por ella que la había estado observando toda la noche. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya empezaba a amanecer, decidió dormir un poco entre los brazos de Sakura.

Él nunca había dormido con alguien de aquella forma: sintiendo cómo la otra persona le abrazaba, protegido por su abrazo y su satisfacción. Ahora volvía a estar despierto, pero su ángel seguía durmiendo. Quería despertarla, que le mirara y verla sonreír, pero ella necesitaba descansar.

Últimamente había pasado por demasiadas cosas y él había visto lo mucho que todo aquello la había afectado. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, pero él había conseguido que la recuperara, y se sentía como si fuera el responsable de hacer que el sol volviera a brillar.

Itachi le dio un dulce beso en la frente y le apartó las manos de su brazo con mucho cuidado. Ella murmuró una suave protesta, arrugó la nariz y se volvió a acurrucar. Él se levantó de la cama y estiró de las sábanas hasta los hombros de Sakura para taparla.

Itachi se pasó la mano por encima del cuerpo para hacer aparecer la tela negra que le cubría la entrepierna y salió del dormitorio en silencio, cruzó el salón y entró en la cocina. La pequeña cocina y el salón estaban más oscuros. Los rayos del sol no llegaban a aquella parte del edificio. Le picaban los hombros y los hizo rotar intentando aliviar la tensión que se había acumulado en ellos.

Sentía la necesidad de desplegar las alas. Hacía milenios que no las escondía durante tanto tiempo. No había necesitado hacerlo. Dormir con ellas le había resultado doloroso y se había tenido que esforzar mucho para hacerlas desaparecer. A Sakura parecía gustarle sin alas. Eso había conseguido que desaparecieran las pocas reservas que pudiera tener sobre él.

Ella pensaba que los ángeles eran santos.

Aquella noche Itachi había destruido esa teoría por completo.

Sonrió, abrió el cierre de las puertas del balcón y salió. El sol estaba muy alto y lo sintió brillar sobre su espalda cuando alcanzó la barandilla negra del balcón; le calentó la piel y fundió la tensión que le atenazaba los músculos. Suspiró y desplegó las alas, que se extendieron por toda la longitud del balcón. Se alegró de poder desplegarlas un rato.

Antes de que Sakura se despertara volvería a esconderlas. No quería asustarla ahora que estaba consiguiendo hacer progresos con ella. No estaba seguro de que ella se asustara al ver sus alas, pero no quería arriesgarse.

¿Tendrían el mismo problema los demás guerreros?

Deseó tener alguno cerca para poder hablar de ese asunto con él.

Itachi observó los tejados de pizarra negra que cubrían aquel barrio residencial de París. Bajó la mirada y vio una avenida arbolada escondida entre las sombras. El lejano ruido de los coches que cruzaban el barrio rompía el silencio, y aquel ruido de fondo hacía que el mundo pareciera un lugar apacible.

No creía que ninguno de los otros guerreros se hubiera enamorado de una bruja.

En sus labios se volvió a dibujar una sonrisa. Una bruja. A ella le preocupaba lo que la gente pudiera pensar si tuvieran la oportunidad de ver sus alas negras. ¿Qué pensarían de ella si supieran que poseía poderes que sólo eran reales en la imaginación de algunos humanos?

—Mmm, estás aquí. —La voz de Sakura no era más que un susurro. Estaba teñida de pereza y rebosaba la felicidad que él podía sentir en su interior. Itachi cerró los ojos cuando ella deslizó las manos por sus hombros y le acarició la raíz de las alas.

Era una sensación muy agradable.

El ángel se quedó quieto y disfrutó de lo que sentía mientras ella le acariciaba las plumas; no quería asustarla. Sakura se rió cuando él plegó las alas emitiendo un ruido seco que se llevó el viento. La sonrisa de Itachi se acentuó. Ella deslizó las manos por la parte exterior de sus alas y le acarició las plumas. Sus caricias eran dulces y relajantes.

—Me gustaría tener alas —susurró ella.

Él se volvió lentamente para mirarla.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Ella asintió y le miró las alas.

—Son preciosas. Si yo las tuviera nunca dejaría de volar.

—Estás empezando a hablar como un ángel. No hay nada que nos guste más que volar.

—¿De verdad? ¿No hay nada que os guste más que volar? —En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rubor—. Vaya... pensaba que quizá hubiera alguna otra cosa.

Él se rió al comprender lo que ella intentaba insinuar. También disfrutaba mucho de eso, pero la capacidad de volar era algo que tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, y lo mismo les sucedía a todos los ángeles. La noche anterior había volado con ella y la había llevado hasta la punta de la torre Eiffel. Aquello había sido mágico, y le había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos poder volar durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el Infierno. Él no quería marcharse, se podría haber quedado allí toda la noche cogiéndola entre sus brazos, arropándola con sus alas... Pero ella había empezado a coger frío y la idea de besarla le empezó a parecer demasiado tentadora.

—Entra y prepararé algo para desayunar. —Sakura se dirigió hacia las puertas del balcón. La mirada de Itachi se deslizó por el cuerpo de Sakura y tuvo que reprimir un rugido. La vio con aquel pequeño camisón rojo y su cuerpo amenazó con volver a desatar la bestia que andaba en su interior. Observó sus largas y bien torneadas piernas y la forma en la que se movía su trasero cuando caminaba. Divino.

Estaba tan ensimismado mirándola que se olvidó de sus alas. Golpearon en el marco de la puerta. Él esbozó una mueca y se concentró para intentar hacerlas desaparecer.

—Te podrías agachar como hiciste la otra noche.

Itachi se detuvo y la miró. ¿Ahora quería que llevara las alas? Aquel pensamiento y el afectuoso brillo que ardía en sus ojos color jade le hicieron sonreír. Estaba empezando a sentirse cómoda a su lado.

Él se agachó y levantó las alas ligeramente para no tirar ninguna de las cosas que había en el salón.

Sakura entró en la pequeña cocina, abrió una gran caja blanca que él identificó como un frigorífico y miró en su interior. Itachi vio leche y queso, y otros alimentos que no pudo identificar. Tener que estudiar el mundo de los mortales desde la distancia tenía sus inconvenientes. La mayoría de las veces la gente no mencionaba el nombre de las cosas, por lo que él no sabía cómo se llamaban. A veces recibía documentos con instrucciones que le mantenían informado de los últimos inventos para que estuviera preparado en caso de que tuvieran que enviarle a la Tierra. En otras ocasiones eran los demás ángeles quienes le explicaban las cosas que habían experimentado cuando tenían algún motivo por el que pasar por el pozo del Infierno.

Le rugió el estómago. Se había olvidado de la gran cantidad de energía que utilizaba cuando estaba en la Tierra. Cuando estaba en el Infierno, no necesitaba comer. Allí el tiempo pasaba de una forma muy extraña y en aquel plano era verdaderamente inmortal. En la Tierra las cosas eran diferentes. Para que pudiera encajar, algunas partes de él cambiaban o se desconectaban, y otras partes se ponían en funcionamiento. El apetito era una de esas cosas.

Sakura se agachó y le enseñó la redondez de su culo desnudo.

El cuerpo de Apollyon reaccionó automáticamente ante aquella imagen.

La lujuria parecía ser otra de las cosas que se activaban. Pero estaba empezando a pensar que lo que sentía era algo más que lujuria.

Sakura sacó un tarro de la nevera y cogió una máquina negra de la parte trasera del mostrador de la cocina. Itachi estudió sus movimientos y aprendió; tenía curiosidad. Llenó una jarra de agua y la vertió dentro de la máquina. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Quieres un poco de café? —Su despreocupada sonrisa se tiñó de vergüenza—. O quizá no.

Había recordado el efecto que el café tenía en él. Él entró en la cocina y se acercó a ella.

—Si tú te tomas una taza, yo también me tomaré una. —Deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo y memorizó las curvas que se escondían bajo su camisón de satén.

Cuando él la volvió a mirar a los ojos, las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron del mismo color que el camisón.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Estoy hambriento. —La apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó mientras deslizaba las manos por sus caderas. Ella apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y él pensó que le iba a volver a pedir que parara, pero en lugar de hacer eso gimió y le devolvió el beso. Sakura paseó los labios con suavidad por encima de los de Itachi y le provocó un fuego que le recorrió las venas.

Itachi la empujó hasta la encimera de la cocina y la cogió en brazos mientras enredaba la lengua con la de Sakura y le robaba sus exhaustos gemidos. Él rugió y la besó con más profundidad. Desató su pasión y su apetito, y dejó que ambas sensaciones crecieran en su interior.

Su cuerpo respondió a aquel beso y a las manos de Sakura que paseaban libremente por su pecho. Sentía la calidez de sus manos sobre la piel y cómo crecían las llamas allí donde él le tocaba.

Ella se echó hacia atrás. Respiraba con mucha dificultad. Sonrió.

Él se quedó mirándole la boca. Se moría de ganas de besarla otra vez; le costaba mucho esperar a que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento. Sakura se escabulló de entre sus brazos hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance, se acercó a la máquina negra y apretó un botón. El artefacto empezó a hacer ruidos.

—¿Te quieres duchar? —dijo mientras volvía junto a él.

—¿Contigo?

Ella se volvió a sonrojar.

—Yo pensaba en que lo hicieras tú solo.

—Ya he estado solo mucho tiempo. —Sonrió, pero su sonrisa flaqueó y frunció el ceño al advertir aquella inesperada sensación de vacío en su interior. Hacía sólo un momento era feliz. Antes de eso se había sentido satisfecho. Y antes de conocerla estaba bien.

Estaba solo.

Se había dado cuenta de ello al conocerla. La había observado tanto que había perdido la conciencia de aquel sentimiento. Como la observaba tan a menudo en la piscina del Infierno, el sentimiento se había escondido en uno de los rincones más oscuros de su mente. Ya entonces ella había ahuyentado su soledad haciéndole sentir que no tendría que esperar eternamente y que no estaba solo. La conocía, la estudiaba, la acechaba tal como ella había dicho, y nunca se había dado cuenta.

No hasta que la conoció.

La había observado en la piscina, la había visto sonreír y reírse a carcajadas, cada uno de esos gestos le había llegado al corazón sin que él se diera cuenta, y había sentido su dolor cuando ella estaba triste y herida. Él había respondido a ello, había deseado ayudarla y hacerla sentir mejor para que se volviera a sentir feliz.

Ella le había llamado.

Él había respondido porque sentía algo por ella. Itachi se tensó cuando ella le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Sakura estaba de pie frente a él y sonreía ante sus ojos. Aquella sonrisa era para él. Había conseguido que ella volviera a sonreír y ahora sonreía incluso cuando se sentía confundida. Los sentimientos de Sakura viajaban hasta él a través de sus caricias y se internaban en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ella estaba preocupada y él sabía muy bien lo que le iba a preguntar.

—¿Por qué te has puesto serio de repente? —susurró ella mientras fruncía el ceño y buscaba la respuesta en sus ojos. Él la cogió de la mano, le besó la palma y sonrió. Sentía algo por ella. ¿Lo sentiría también ella?

¿Era posible que una mujer mortal se enamorara de un ángel? Él deseó más que nunca que alguno de los otros guerreros estuviera en París para poder preguntárselo y aliviar la extraña sensación que se había adueñado de su corazón. Cuando identificó esa sensación como miedo la hizo desaparecer. Él jamás había sentido miedo, ni siquiera cuando se había enfrentado al Diablo con la misión de mandarle al fondo del pozo del Infierno durante millones de años. No tenía ninguna intención de empezar ahora. No iba a sentir miedo de Sakura. Conseguiría que ella se enamorara de él.

Conseguiría que le amara.

—No es nada. —Le volvió a besar la mano, luego siguió por la muñeca y se abrió camino hasta su codo—. ¿Qué hay de esa ducha?

—¿Qué hay del café?

Itachi sonrió, la sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina y se colocó entre sus muslos. Frotó su erección contra su ingle.

—No necesito el café. —Se restregó contra ella. Las encimeras de la cocina estaban a una

buena altura, en realidad estaban a la altura perfecta.

—Ya lo veo. —Sakura deslizó las manos por las caderas de Itachi—. Nos podemos duchar luego.

Eso sonaba bien. Luego podrían continuar donde lo habían dejado la pasada noche. Sin embargo en aquel momento le iba a hacer el amor para que ella entendiera que lo que él sentía por ella no era sólo lujuria.

Sakura le acarició los hombros y le volvió a tocar las plumas. Él no pensaba hacerlas desaparecer. Tenía que poseerla con aquella apariencia, ahora que parecía él mismo. No quería hacerlo con aspecto de mortal. No quería esconderle ninguna parte de él. Necesitaba que ella le aceptara tal como era.

Itachi deslizó las manos por los muslos de Sakura y las pasó por debajo de su camisón para levantarlo. El ángel se estremeció al ver su sexo y la cogió del culo para sentarla justo encima del borde de la encimera. Ella arrastró las yemas de sus dedos por su pecho, siguió por su abdomen y acabaron en sus caderas. Se detuvieron allí y recorrieron la cintura de su taparrabos negro.

Itachi podía sentir sus dudas.

Sonrió. Ella no sabía cómo quitárselo.

Itachi hizo el ademán de quitárselo para ella, pero entonces Sakura chasqueó los dedos y la tela desapareció; también desaparecieron sus calzoncillos. ¿Dónde mandaba las cosas cada vez que hacía eso? Se olvidó de su curiosidad y posó las manos sobre sus pechos arrancándole un gemido a su bruja; luego las deslizó por su cuerpo y las paseó por todas sus curvas. Ella suspiró cuando él le acarició los muslos y luego ahondó entre ellos para juguetear con los labios de su sexo.

Cuando apoyó las manos en la encimera para echarse para atrás, Itachi agachó la cabeza en dirección a sus pechos y se metió su pezón derecho en la boca. Le pasó una mano por la espalda y la apoyó en su culo mientras deslizaba el dedo corazón de la otra mano entre sus pliegues íntimos.

Ella estaba preparada para él: excitada y húmeda, provocativa. Itachi se internó un poco más en su cálido interior e introdujo el dedo profundamente en ella, ganándose otro largo gemido de los labios de Sakura. Su polla se movía: estaba hambrienta por estar dentro de ella.

Sakura volvió a gemir y enredó los dedos en su pelo. Le deshizo la cola de caballo y le acercó más a su pecho. Él le chupó el pezón haciendo girar la lengua por encima de su duro botón al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mover el dedo que tenía en su interior. Se deleitó en aquella sensación: las cálidas profundidades aterciopeladas de Sakura alrededor de su dedo. Acarició su suave interior paseando el dedo por sus paredes y aplicando la fuerza suficiente para hacerla jadear y conseguir que se pegara a él.

En cuanto ella se tensó, sacó el dedo de su cuerpo y dejó de tocarla. Ella emitió un quejido y deslizó las manos por su cuello y por sus alas. Itachi se estremeció cuando Sakura las cogió y tiró de ellas para acercarlo más a su cuerpo; le cogía con tanta fuerza que parecía que no fuera a soltarle nunca.

Él la besó: empezó por sus pechos y siguió abriéndose camino hasta su cuello. Lo lamió y lo chupó provocando una mezcla de risas y gemidos en ella. Sakura se quedó muy quieta cuando él se cogió la polla y la deslizó por toda la longitud de su sexo. Luego, cuando Itachi entró en su interior, suspiró. Sintió cómo él se abría paso dentro de ella.

—Itachi—Le besó.

Seguía cogiéndole de las alas para pegarse a su cuerpo. El beso fue lento pero muy apasionado. Resultaba dominante de un modo que él jamás hubiera esperado de ella, y eso le emocionó. La cogió de las caderas y la inmovilizó mientras se adentraba lentamente en ella con largos movimientos que amenazaban con hacerle estallar en poco tiempo. Pero el sonido de los gemidos de Sakura hacían que valiera la pena. Ella le besó más profundamente y sus lenguas se enredaron.

—Itachi —suspiró ella contra sus labios entre beso y beso.

Decía su nombre con tanta pasión que le invitaba a empujar más profundamente en su interior mientras se esforzaba por mantener un ritmo lento. La cogió entre sus brazos; la besó, la penetró, fue consciente de que sus cuerpos se fundían en un único ser. Él podía percibir los sentimientos de Sakura, podía experimentar las oleadas de placer que emanaban de su cuerpo y amenazaban con arrastrarlo a él.

La sensación era diferente a la de la noche anterior. La fuerza de la emoción que se estaba apoderando de él resultaba abrumadora. La abrazó con más fuerza mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella buscando una conexión más intensa entre ambos. Necesitaba saber si aquello significaba algo también para ella.

Las manos de Sakura abandonaron sus alas y le agarró de los hombros para acercarlo más a ella. Luego le rodeó la cintura con las piernas limitando los movimientos de él. Itachi empujó profunda y lentamente deleitándose en el momento, deseando que durara para siempre. Los labios de Sakura jugueteaban por encima de los suyos con la misma suavidad con la que estaban haciendo el amor. Y, de repente, él se sintió perdido.

Itachi buscó los sentimientos de Sakura. Intentó descubrir cómo se sentía ella; necesitaba saber qué significaba todo aquello para ella. Tenía que haber algo más que lujuria. Ella también tenía que amarle.

Itachi percibió el momento justo en el que penetró la barrera con la que ella le había estado manteniendo a raya. En ese instante los sentimientos de Sakura le inundaron; esos sentimientos llenos de calidez y de afecto le calentaron el corazón hasta que creyó que se le iba a derretir.

También notó la confusión que la envolvía, cómo crecían sus sentimientos y lo asustada que estaba. Esos sentimientos le llenaron, le atraparon en un abrazo y se fundieron con los suyos.

¿Podría sentirlo ella también? Él quería que ella lo sintiera. Se abrió a ella para que no tuviera miedo, para que pudiera sentir sus emociones y supiera que no estaba sola. Él también sentía algo por ella. Aquello iba mucho más allá de la lujuria y el apetito. Era algo mágico.

Sakura enterró la cara en su cuello y los dedos en su pelo. Le cogía y se abrazaba a él como si ella tampoco quisiera que aquello acabara nunca.

Itachi volvió a embestirla más profundamente. Dibujaba unos movimientos extremadamente largos y le arrancaba unos gemidos que se arrastraban por la piel del ángel. El cuerpo de Sakura se contrajo alrededor de su polla y él tiró se ella hasta colocarla en el borde de la encimera. La cogió del culo para que no se cayera y empezó a moverse con más fuerza. Los gemidos de Sakura aumentaron su intensidad y él rugía junto a ella cada vez que deslizaba la polla en sus cálidas profundidades en busca de la liberación; quería sentir cómo ella alcanzaba el clímax.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su nombre cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció y se contrajo obligándole a unirse a ella. Él la penetró profundamente y también gritó su nombre cuando llegó al clímax. El cuerpo de Itachi palpitaba con fuerza, respiraba con mucha dificultad, el corazón le aporreaba el pecho y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Se quedó quieto un momento e intentó recuperar el aliento. Seguía pegado a ella, no quería abandonar su cálido cuerpo. Entonces abrió los ojos y la miró.

Ella sonrió con timidez.

—Creo que es el momento perfecto para esa ducha.

Él asintió, sacó la polla del interior de su bruja y la bajó de la encimera. Ella se adentró en el salón.

Itachi empezó a seguirla y luego se detuvo. Volvió la cabeza y miró la máquina de café. El negro contenido de la jarra le llamaba a gritos.

Sonrió.

Quizá se podría tomar una tacita antes de la ducha.

Encontró una taza y se sirvió un poco de café. Estaba caliente, pero eso no le detuvo. Sopló unas cuantas veces y luego le dio un sorbo. El efecto fue instantáneo. Su polla cabeceó y él rugió al pensar que se iba a duchar con Sakura. Le dio un buen trago al café, esbozó una mueca mientras se tragaba el amargo contenido y luego se fue tras ella mientras su erección se endurecía con cada paso que daba.

No le costó mucho encontrarla. El grifo del agua ya estaba abierto cuando encontró el baño de la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se quedó allí un momento.

Cuando la vio bajo la ducha deslizándose las manos por todo el cuerpo le empezó a doler el miembro. Quería ayudarla a hacer eso.

Se concentró y consiguió hacer desaparecer las alas: se encogieron y se esfumaron tras su espalda. No era bueno mojarlas. Luego tardaban muchas horas en secarse. Sakura sonrió y, cuando él se metió en la pequeña ducha junto a ella, se puso el pelo rosa para atrás. No había mucho sitio, pero tampoco lo necesitaba para lo que había planeado.

Le quitó el jabón, se enjabonó las manos y las deslizó por el esbelto cuerpo de Sakura. La escurridiza sensación de la piel de aquella mujer bajo sus manos era increíble. Le enjabonó los costados del cuerpo y luego siguió hasta su sexo mientras el agua que caía de la ducha se llevaba el jabón de las manos. Ella gimió cuando él deslizó los dedos entre sus pliegues, encontró su clítoris y empezó a estimularlo. La deseaba de nuevo.

Cuando la levantó ella abrió los labios; parecía que fuera a protestar, pero él la silenció con un beso y saqueó su boca con la lengua. Ella le devolvió el beso y sus dientes chocaron; sus movimientos eran tan nerviosos y desesperados como los de Itachi. Él se sentía incapaz de hacerlo de una forma lenta y sensual esta vez. Necesitaba volver a estar dentro de ella, y por la forma en que Sakura gemía dentro de su boca mientras enredaba la lengua con la suya, y lo excitada que estaba, podía entrever que no era él el único que sentía tanta necesidad.

Itachi la empujó contra las baldosas blancas con su cuerpo. Ahora el agua de la ducha resbalaba por la espalda del ángel, se deslizaba por su culo desnudo y se descolgaba por sus poderosos muslos. Sakura abrió las piernas y le rodeó la cadera con ellas. Él rugió y la besó con más fuerza imprimiendo en ese beso el frenético apetito que palpitaba en sus venas.

La cogió con una sola mano. Gracias a su fuerza no tenía ningún problema para inmovilizarla.

Entonces se cogió el miembro con la otra mano. Ella gimió cuando él lo dirigió a su abertura y se internaba en ella, con profundidad y dureza. Sakura se agarró a sus hombros clavándole las uñas, y él la cogió de la cadera.

La lengua de ella peleaba con la suya, luchando por un dominio que él no pensaba cederle esta vez. La cogió de la cadera, la separó de su miembro al mismo tiempo que él se retiraba y luego lo volvió a deslizar hacia abajo mientras él se volvía a internar en sus calientes profundidades reclamando la posesión de su cuerpo. La embistió con prisa y con furia, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, empujado por el crudo apetito y la oscura necesidad que sentía en su interior. Tenía que poseerla. Tenía que ser suya. Ahora ya no pensaba dejarla marchar, jamás.

Ella gemía con cada una de las embestidas de su polla, él le arrancaba ese dulce sonido cada vez que la deslizaba contra su cadera. Sakura se agarraba a él y le besaba con una pasión que nada tenía que envidiar a la que demostraba Itachi.

Su encuentro era crudo y frenético; un caos provocado por el deseo y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, una cruda y primitiva realización del apetito que compartían.

Era un auténtico éxtasis.

Ella gritó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Su cuerpo se estremeció contra el de él y su cálido y sedoso interior empezó a apretarle el pene. Él enterró la cara en el cuello de Sakura; rugía con cada profunda embestida, quería alargar al máximo cada caricia, pero ya no podía aguantar más.

Ella contrajo los músculos alrededor de la polla de Itachi mientras gemía con calidez en su oído y éste perdió el control. El ángel rugió y mantuvo toda su dura longitud dentro del cuerpo de

Sakura mientras alcanzaba el clímax al mismo tiempo que sentía los poderosos latidos de su corazón y la cabeza le daba vueltas. El Cielo.

Llevaba milenios en el Infierno; por fin había encontrado el Cielo.

Y no pensaba irse jamás. La necesitaba demasiado.

* * *

**N/A:** Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy, no sé ustedes pero... KAWAIIII como ha reaccionado Itachi con nuestra pequeña bruja, que envidia de veras 7u7

**InnerYaeru:** sniff sniff por qué no existen hombres así realmente... snif waaaa (se inmunda la sala)

(Desde un bote)Emm... bueno, creo que alguien está muy hormonal hoy, eeen fin! Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme un pequeño review para poder animarme y alzar otro capítulo :3 ya falta poco para que acabe el fic, son como dos o tres capítulos más y ya termina. No desesperen que se próximamente le desmadran al pobre del teme xD

Yaeru-chan fuera ^ ^


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/A: **Holitaaa! (Le lanzan un tomate) ok ok ya se que han de estar enojados por que no he actualizado pero tengo una buena excusa! Comenzó la maraton de exámenes en la U y estoy más muerta que viva, tengo más bolsas bajo los ojos que Santa Claus en Navidad :'c de hecho ahora debería estar estudiando pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo la actualización! (Además de que mi sensei me lo hace recordar todo el tiempo xd)

Bien! Ya saben mis linduras, nada del drama me pertenece sólo soy la que lo adapta y traduce sin fines de lucro más que para deleitar la vista y la imaginación :3

**ADVERTENCIA**: ***InnerYaeru:*** pff si leíste los capítulos pasados esto no es nada... ejem Inner sólo debes leer el culero diálogo que te entregue...** *InnerYaeru:*** bien! Este capítulo contiene limme suave y una pizca de violencia, disfrutenlo Hentai's

Inche Inner que no puede hacer nada bien sin joderla, disculpenla :3

**Veronika-BlackHeart:** arigatouuu! Puedo sentir tu ki apoyandome xd, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo. Saludos y como decimos aquí Rohayhu!

**PinKrystal:** Volviste! Te extrañe bonita :3 la pregunta real sería a quién le importaría tener un Itachi 7w7 muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero te guste!

SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, COMENCEMOS!

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Sakura estaba dolorida en los lugares adecuados y de la forma conveniente. Paseaba junto a Itachi por la ancha avenida de los Campos Elíseos; le cogía de la mano y sonreía de oreja a oreja. ¿Cómo conseguía hacerla sonreír con tanta facilidad? No era por el sexo. Estaba claro que eso era fantástico, pero aquél no era el motivo de su sonrisa. Era sólo por él. Sólo tenía que mirarle y volvía a sonreír, incluso contra su voluntad.

Él miraba hacia adelante. Observaba a la gente que venía de frente, el tráfico, todo. Todo parecía interesarle. Cuando ella llevaba un minuto mirándole y observando su atractivo perfil, él volvió la cabeza y la miró. Itachi sonrió y ella sintió el vuelo de mil mariposas en el estómago.

Aquel hombre debía de tener una licencia para poder sonreír de aquella forma. El efecto que tenía sobre ella era definitivamente ilegal.

Sakura dejó de mirarle y se concentró en el negro cielo de París. Hacía una noche preciosa y, a pesar de que las estrellas apenas eran visibles, ella tenía la sensación de poder ver cómo brillaban todas sobre su cabeza.

Estaban casi al final de la larga avenida comercial, cerca del Louvre, y Sakura suspiró. No quería volver a enfrentarse de nuevo a Sasuke, pero Itachi había insistido en cumplir con su deber. Por eso habían salido a buscarle. No le habían encontrado en el primer bar en el que habían buscado, y tampoco en el segundo. Pero había un club que Sasuke le había mencionado más de una vez y se dirigían hacia allí.

Sakura miró a Itachi sin que él se diera cuenta. Estaba muy contenta de poder ver a través de su glamour. Él le había asegurado que volvía a llevar un traje oscuro, pero ella sólo podía ver su preciosa armadura negra y dorada. Eso de verlo con tan poca ropa tenía sus inconvenientes ahora que por fin había superado las reservas que tenía hacia él. Le daban ganas de llevarlo a un callejón oscuro y hacer travesuras allí con él.

Itachi sonrió como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando y le dedicó una de sus azules miradas. El apetito que se reflejaba en ella dejaba entrever que él estaba pensando lo mismo.

Sakura había elegido su mejor vestido de verano de color azul marino y se había puesto un sujetador que realzaba su escote. No quería que los ojos de Itachi abandonaran su cuerpo en toda la noche. Necesitaba que él la mirara. Eso potenciaba la confianza que ella tenía en sí misma.

Sakura podía sentirse especial cuando se daba cuenta de que la mirada de Itachi parecía no poder abandonar su cuerpo. Su ángel la miraba como si la quisiera devorar.

Había algo en él que le había devuelto la vida y había liberado todas sus inhibiciones. Ella nunca se había mostrado tan atrevida con un hombre, y jamás se había sentido tan adorada. Estar con Itachi era como estar en un auténtico paraíso.

Sakura suponía que se trataba del efecto ángel.

Cogidos de la mano, doblaron una esquina y se internaron por una calle que les alejaría del Louvre y les adentraría en la ciudad.

El club que buscaban se hallaba en alguna de aquellas calles.

Tardaron un rato en encontrarlo, y cuando lo hicieron ella no pudo dejar de mirar la señal de neón rosa que brillaba sobre la puerta.

No era la clase de club que había imaginado.

Sakura nunca había estado en un club de bailarinas exóticas. Suponía que eso significaba exactamente lo que se estaba imaginando: bailes privados, números eróticos sobre el escenario y toda clase de actos sórdidos.

A ella le pareció que no debía exponer a un ángel a todas aquellas cosas, ni siquiera un ángel que probablemente hubiera hecho cosas mucho peores con ella durante las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—¿Hay algún problema? —La profunda voz de Itachi era música para sus oídos y le calentó el cuerpo con tanta rapidez como habían desfilado por su cabeza hacía sólo un segundo las imágenes de ellos juntos.

—Es un club de striptease. —Sakura señaló el cartel de la entrada.

—¿Qué te parece si entramos sólo para ver si está aquí?

La acompañó hasta la entrada y el portero les dejó entrar sin ni siquiera parpadear y sin pedirles que pagaran la entrada.

Itachi tenía algunos poderes y no temía utilizarlos. Sakura deseó sentirse igual de segura con los suyos. Su madre siempre le había dicho que ella tenía grandes poderes y que podría hacer todo lo que deseara siempre que practicara lo necesario. Ella nunca había tenido la suficiente confianza como para enfrentarse a sus poderes y aceptarlos. Sin embargo, ahora sí la tenía. Estar con Itachi le daba la fortaleza para dejar de esconderse y lanzarse. Sakura quería ser mejor bruja y aprender a controlar su poder, y eso es lo que haría.

Itachi se agachó cuando pasaron por debajo de una viga baja y ella sonrió. Su cabeza hubiera pasado sin problemas, pero de no hacerlo se habría golpeado las alas. Se imaginaba que al resto de las personas les parecería muy extraño que se agachara cuando no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

Enseguida aparecieron varias mujeres que se acercaron a él vistiendo sugerente ropa interior y luciendo grandes sonrisas.

Itachi tiró de Sakura y ella se sintió un poco rara cuando las mujeres se dieron cuenta de que la cogía de la mano. Se dieron media vuelta y se fueron en busca de otros hombres que estuvieran solos. Sin embargo, se sentía aliviada de que él hubiera dejado claro que no estaba solo. ¿Quería él que todo el mundo supiera que estaban juntos? ¿Quería estar con ella? A ella le había parecido increíble haber pasado la noche y el día con él. Ahora le deseaba incluso más que cuando le conoció, pero aún no estaba segura de adonde les iba a llevar todo aquello y de si acabaría de la forma que su corazón deseaba.

El placentero sueño de Sakura, que se estaba imaginando poder pasar el resto de sus días junto a Itachi, se esfumó en cuanto vio a Sasuke justo delante de ella. Estaba en compañía de un grupo de personas, la mitad de las cuales eran jóvenes y preciosas mujeres. Estaban todosriendo, bebiendo y metiendo billetes en los tangas de las bailarinas que se contoneaban sobre el escenario.

Ella apartó la mirada de las bailarinas con las mejillas teñidas de rubor y miró a Itachi.

Esperaba verle mirando a las mujeres, pero él la estaba mirando a ella.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos instantáneamente.

—¿Te quieres ir? —Itachi frunció el ceño y le tocó la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre. La acarició con tanta dulzura que consiguió apaciguar sus nervios. Ella negó con la cabeza, se armó de valor y buscó un lugar donde Sasuke les pudiera ver bien, pero sin que estuvieran muy expuestos a los ojos del resto de la gente. No quería que Itachi mirara a las demás mujeres. Sabía que era una actitud un poco infantil por su parte, pero le quería para ella sola.

—Deberíamos irnos. —Él empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero ella le detuvo cogiéndole con las dos manos. Él volvió la cabeza y la miró—. No te gusta estar aquí.

—Yo sólo... —Se mordió el labio, le miró a los ojos e intentó encontrar las palabras que quería

decir—. No mires a las mujeres.

Le resultó más fácil de lo que ella pensaba.

Él sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Tienes miedo de corromperme o de que me meta en algún lío?

—No. —Ella miró la mano que él le había cogido—. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

Itachi se acercó a ella y volvió a tocarle la mejilla. Luego le levantó la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos. Había tanta comprensión en ellos... Ella no quería que él conociera sus temores, que supiera que tenía miedo de que la dejara por alguna de las preciosas mujeres que había en aquella sala, que temía poder perderle. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos por él, pero no podía soportar imaginárselo con otra mujer y se había sentido obligada a pedirle que no mirase a ninguna otra. Sin embargo, haber entrado en aquel club le había hecho comprender algo. Fuese lo que fuera lo que sentía por él, lo que sí tenía claro era que quería que siguiera estando allí con ella cuando todo aquello acabara. No quería que se fuera.

Cerró los ojos cuando él la besó; un beso dulce lleno de consuelo y ternura. La mano de Itachi se movió y la cogió con más fuerza. Ella le siguió por la sala en dirección a las cabinas que había alineadas en la pared opuesta al lugar en el que estaba Sasuke, justo en su campo de visión.

Itachi le ofreció la otra mano y le sonrió. Ella se deslizó sobre aquel oscuro asiento en forma de herradura. Él se sentó junto a ella centrando toda su atención en ella y Sakura se lo agradeció con un beso.

No pretendía que aquel beso fuera nada más que un breve encuentro de sus labios, pero él le devolvió el beso dejando que su lengua se deslizara por el contorno de sus labios. Ella abrió la boca para él y utilizó su propia lengua para invitar a la de Itachi a entrar en su boca: la utilizó para acariciársela y le arrancó un gemido. Él cambió de postura y se acercó a ella hasta que quedaron cadera frente a cadera. Seguía sin ser suficiente.

Itachi sonrió cuando ella apartó la mesa redonda para hacer sitio y se sentó sobre su regazo: ahora el culo de Sakura descansaba sobre sus muslos, sus rodillas quedaron sobre su cadera izquierda y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Sus lenguas se enredaron y él gimió cuando ella paseó la lengua por encima de su labio inferior, provocándole. Itachi deslizó las manos por su cintura y ella dejó resbalar las suyas hasta sus brazos; le encantaba sentir sus poderosos bíceps bajo sus exploradores dedos.

El club desapareció de su campo de visión hasta que tuvieron la sensación de ser las únicas personas en el mundo. Se besaban y se tocaban el uno al otro; reavivaban las llamas de su pasión y su necesidad.

Sakura nunca se había sentido tan viva ni tan llena de deseo. Itachi la cogió con más fuerza y subió las manos: pasó por encima de su abdomen y las posó sobre sus pechos. Le cogió uno y consiguió arrancarle un gemido a Sakura. Luego la besó profunda y lentamente. Itachi acariciaba con suavidad el fuego que ardía en el interior de su bruja y, poco a poco, lo convertía en un infierno que ella acabaría suplicando que sofocara.

Alguien se acercó a ellos y Sakura se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par a aquella mujer morena semidesnuda. Itachi frunció el ceño y le hizo una señal con la mano. La mujer asintió y se marchó.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Sakura evitó sus besos.

Él esbozó un oscuro sonido de frustración e intentó besarla de nuevo. Cuando ella le evitó una segunda vez él suspiró y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla de piel.

Las brillantes luces del club se reflejaban sobre su cara dejando el lado derecho de su rostro en la más absoluta oscuridad. La música estaba más fuerte de lo que ella había advertido cuando habían entrado y ahora parecía haber muchas más personas, algunas de las cuales parecían estar mirándoles. Probablemente les estaban ofreciendo un espectáculo gratuito. Aunque en realidad lo único que habían hecho era besarse. No tenía ninguna intención de exponerse en público y cabalgar allí a Itachi por mucho que lo deseara.

—La he convencido para que nos traiga un par de copas.

Contenta con su respuesta, Sakura permitió que la volviera a besar y miró con disimulo hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Uno de los hombres que estaba sentado en su mesa les estaba mirando.

Ella cerró los ojos y se perdió de nuevo en los besos de Itachi mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y le acariciaba las alas. Él rugió y ella le acarició de nuevo. Sakura se había dado cuenta cuando estaban en el balcón de que a él le gustaba mucho que le tocara las alas, y desde entonces, siempre que él las desplegaba, ella sentía deseos de acariciarlas. Las plumas negras eran más suaves cerca de sus hombros: auténtica seda para sus sensibles dedos. Cada nueva caricia de las manos de Sakura provocaba un nuevo gemido que escapaba de entre los labios de Itachi, cuyos besos eran cada vez más y más calientes. Parecía devorarla con cada nuevo beso. La mano izquierda de Itachi se posó sobre su pecho. Deslizó el pulgar por encima de la fina tela del vestido para acariciarle el pezón.

Sakura sintió cómo una ráfaga de calor se instalaba en el vértice de sus muslos y se retorció sobre el regazo de su ángel mientras apretaba las piernas para aumentar la sensación.

Sakura deseó que estuvieran de vuelta en su apartamento, en su sofá, o en cualquier otro sitio en el que pudieran ir más allá de los besos y las caricias. Las manos de Itachi se deslizaron hacia abajo, con la derecha empezó a tocarle el culo, y con la izquierda se acercó sigilosamente a su muslo para subirle la falda del vestido negro. Ella gimió y enredó la lengua con la de Itachi.

Le besaba con desesperada necesidad y le animaba a ir lo más lejos que pudieran teniendo en cuenta que estaban en público.

Alguien volvía a estar de pie junto a ellos.

Ella dejó de besar a Itachi esperando encontrarse con la camarera, y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se encontró con Sasuke.

Itachi se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con indiferencia mientras acariciaba el muslo de Sakura con relajación: deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos arriba y abajo.

—¿Sakura? —dijo Sasuke adoptando un tono de incredulidad que se correspondía con la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Cerdo? —Ella le miró fijamente. Él no se marchó—. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Sí, podrías. —Sasuke la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella, pero Itachi la rodeó por la cintura y no la dejó marchar de su regazo. Sasuke esbozó una escueta sonrisa—. Sólo quiero hablar.

—¿Hablar? —Ella liberó su brazo y se frotó la muñeca—. Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no te parece?

Sasuke seguía mirándola fijamente y no podía evitar que su mirada resbalara hasta su muslo con frecuencia. Ella se volvió a poner bien el vestido y se sorprendió cuando Itachi la sentó sobre el sofá que había a su lado.

Se levantó y se puso frente a Sasuke. Éste le miró.

Sakura se quedó sentada muy quieta. Tenía miedo de que al moverse pudiera romper cualquier batalla de poderes que pudieran estar librando. Cuando vio que ninguno de los dos tenía aspecto de retirarse ni de decir nada, ella se levantó de la silla y se puso en medio.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar, Sasuke. —La seguridad que le teñía la voz la complació mucho. Ella pensaba que se desvanecería y acabaría desvelando sus crecientes nervios.

Sakura no estaba segura de qué hacer o qué decir. Estaba ante su gran oportunidad de poder mirar a Sasuke a la cara y decirle que se había comportado como un bastardo con ella por haberla engañado y que quería que sufriera, pero no era capaz de encontrar la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentarse a él, ni siquiera ahora que Itachi estaba a su espalda.

Sasuke se acercó a ella. Dejó a un lado su oscura imagen y esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

Ella ya había caído presa de aquella sonrisa, pero eso no volvería a suceder jamás. Él le había roto el corazón; no pensaba perdonárselo y jamás se creería ni una sola palabra que él pudiera decirle.

—Nunca te había visto así, Sa-ku-ra; tan apasionada... tan sensual... Háblame. Fui un tonto, me equivoqué. No me daba cuenta de lo buena que eras para mí. —Sasuke alargó el brazo en su dirección y ella miró su mano mientras el corazón le golpeaba violentamente el pecho. Se estremeció. Tenía miedo de hacer algo incorrecto y se sentía confusa—. Te quiero recuperar.

Sakura le miró a los ojos. Sus palabras eran sinceras. No necesitaba ningún hechizo para verlo.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de repente volvía a estar interesado en ella cuando ni siquiera había mirado atrás el día que ella le dejó por haberla engañado?

—Háblame, Saku. —Sasuke sonrió—. Te quiero recuperar. Haré lo que tú quieras.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió que Itachi retrocedía y se alejaba de ella. Parecía que él creyera que ella ya había tomado su decisión y estuviera dispuesto a marcharse. Ella no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Sasuke la había engañado. Había traicionado su confianza. Le había hecho tanto daño que ella había pedido una venganza e Itachi se la había ofrecido; le había ofrecido la venganza y muchas más cosas.

Él había arreglado su corazón.

Él le había devuelto la sonrisa y había conseguido que volviera a sentirse viva.

¿Era eso lo que Sasuke veía ahora en ella? ¿Eran las sensaciones que Itachi había provocado en ella, la felicidad y la pasión, lo que él quería ahora de ella? Sakura no podía darle eso. Él jamás la había hecho sentir como la hacía sentir Itachi.

Sakura volvió la cabeza y miró a Itachi; le miró directamente a los ojos azules, y vio sus sentimientos reflejados en su mirada. Era el mismo sentimiento que había brillado en sus profundidades cuando estaban en la cocina y le había confesado que llevaba solo demasiado tiempo. Él ya no quería estar solo.

Él quería estar con ella.

Todo parecía tan imposible, tan ridículo... Pero ella también quería estar con él y Sakura sabía que el motivo estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Se estaba enamorando de él.

Se estaba enamorando de un ángel.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y reculó hasta que notó que el cuerpo de Itachi volvía a estar pegado al suyo. Él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos desde atrás, entrelazó las manos sobre su pecho, y la sujetó contra él con tanta fuerza que ella supo que no la soltaría. Sakura no quería que la soltara. Ella quería que la abrazara toda la vida.

—Yo ya no te quiero —le dijo a Sasuke negando con la cabeza—. Espero que te sientas tan mal como me sentí yo.

Sakura cerró los ojos cuando Itachi le dio un beso en el hombro desnudo.

Sasuke la insultó e Itachi la abrazó con más fuerza. Ella buscó la seguridad de su abrazo y se regodeó en lo segura que la hacía sentir. Abrió los ojos y maldijo a Sasuke mentalmente con todo su corazón. No tenía el valor suficiente como para maldecirle como se merecía, de condenarle como lo haría Itachi, pero se las arregló para desearle varias enfermedades de transmisión sexual antes de recuperar el control y detenerse.

Sakura aguantó con frialdad la mirada de Sasuke, que se acabó posando en Itachi.

—Tú has sido quien le ha hecho esto —le espetó a Itachi acusándolo con sus ojos oscuros—. Tú la has cambiado.

—Yo sólo la he hecho feliz. —Itachi le volvió a dar otro tierno beso en el hombro—. Es todo cuanto quiero para ella.

Sasuke la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

—¿Te crees que te quiere? Conozco muy bien a los tipos como él, Sakura. En cuanto se aburra de estar contigo se buscará otra mejor.

Sakura se apartó de los brazos de Itachi y se acercó a Sasuke.

—Él no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Le aguantó la mirada. No tenía ningún miedo de la oscuridad que brillaba en sus ojos porque se sentía segura y fuerte al tener a Itachi tan cerca. Era muy desagradable por parte de Sasuke decir esas cosas sobre Itachi e intentar ponerla en contra de él. Quería plantar la semilla de la duda en su cabeza. Itachi jamás la traicionaría. Él vio el daño que le había hecho Sasuke e hizo lo posible por llevarse su dolor y, al mismo tiempo, hizo que se sintiera más querida de lo que se había sentido jamás.

Dio la sensación de que Sasuke fuera a decir algo, pero entonces se marchó.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se dejó llevar por el abrazo de Itachi; luego levantó la cabeza y le miró.

—Creo que ya le he hecho suficiente daño. Vámonos a casa —dijo.

Había algo en la mirada de Itachi que la inquietaba. Sus ojos estaban más azules que de costumbre, y los destellos brillantes que se adivinaban en sus profundidades parecían brillar más. Cuanto más los miraba más brillaban; eran prácticamente relucientes. Su mandíbula se tensó y levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia la mesa de Sasuke.

—Aún no —murmuró, y la apartó a un lado.

Ella se volvió a poner frente a él y tendió los brazos para bloquearle el paso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Quiero mi venganza. —La miró—. No te preocupes. Solucionaré esto como si fuera un hombre normal y emplearé la fuerza de un mortal. Mis poderes quedaron limitados en el preciso momento en que decidí luchar contra un humano.

A ella seguía sin gustarle cómo sonaba aquello y no pensaba dejar que se peleara por ella. No tenía ninguna duda de que podía vencer a Sasuke sin problemas, pero no quería violencia. Sasuke ya sabía que tenía que dejarla en paz y también sabía el daño que le había hecho. No tenían por qué acabar a puñetazos.

Itachi la esquivó cuando ella intentó cogerle de los brazos y pasó de largo en dirección a Sasuke, que estaba en la otra parte de aquel oscuro club. Este se levantó cuando vio que Itachi se acercaba y Sakura se apresuró tras él deslizándose entre la camarera y los demás clientes.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera acabar de levantarse, Itachi le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le mandó directo al suelo. Sakura exclamó y miró a Sasuke temiendo que Itachi estuviera equivocado acerca de la limitación en sus poderes y le hubiera hecho daño de verdad. Sasuke gruñó, se frotó la mejilla y se puso de pie.

La pelea empezó antes de que ella pudiera intervenir. Sasuke se lanzó contra Itachi, que lo esquivó y le volvió a asestar otro buen golpe. Sasuke se tambaleó hacia atrás e Itachi avanzó hacia él; su enorme complexión hacía que Sasuke pareciera pequeño en comparación.

Las alas de Itachi no la dejaron ver su siguiente ataque. Sakura no quería mirar, pero era incapaz de apartar los ojos de la pelea. Los dos se asestaban puñetazos y se agarraban el uno al otro. Los amigos de Sasuke tampoco parecían saber qué hacer. Estaban todos de pie a un lado apiñados alrededor de la mesa, y las mujeres que les estaban entreteniendo se habían marchado.

Sakura se volvió hacia las puertas del club cuando percibió el peligro. Tres corpulentos hombres con elegantes trajes negros se acercaban a ellos a toda prisa. Seguridad. Se volvió justo a tiempo de ver cómo Itachi hundía su puño derecho en el estómago de Sasuke haciendo que se encorvara y luego le asestó otro buen golpe en la mandíbula mediante un gancho del puño izquierdo.

Sasuke cayó sobre el suelo del club con la cara magullada.

El equipo de seguridad agarró a Itachi antes de que ella le pudiera avisar y le arrastraron hacia la salida del club. Sakura le siguió con la mirada y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio la sangre y los cortes que tenía en la cara. ¿Por qué? Ella ya se había vengado. Sasuke ya había sufrido lo suficiente y ya sabía el daño que le había hecho. Eso era todo lo que quería. Sí. Todo lo que ella quería.

Aquel desastre nacido de la violencia era lo que quería Itachi. Él la había vengado a su manera.

Los ojos de Sakura recorrieron la sala en busca de Sasuke, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Los dos se habían vengado de él. Ella no podía enfadarse con Itachi. Se había peleado con Sasuke porque sentía algo por ella y había querido protegerla y asegurarse de que éste no volvería a molestarla.

Él tenía más agallas que ella. En su corazón, ella había deseado hacerle daño a Sasuke y castigarle, e Itachi lo había hecho por ella, algo que sin duda la satisfacía. Él había dado el tema por zanjado y había dejado bien claros sus sentimientos por ella.

Los amigos de Sasuke se acercaron a él y ella se volvió en dirección a la puerta. La noche seguía siendo cálida cuando Sakura salió del club. Itachi estaba allí paseando a escasa distancia de los tres hombres que vigilaban la entrada del club. Ella podía sentir la agitación y el deseo de Itachi. Seguía sin estar satisfecho. Le hubiera gustado que la pelea con Sasuke durara más tiempo.

Levantó la cabeza cuando ella se acercó y luego se apartó. En cuanto Sakura apoyó la mano en su hombro y la deslizó por él, Itachi la miró. Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio los cortes que tenía en la cara. No le había mentido. El Cielo le había quitado los poderes en cuanto decidió atacar a un mortal inocente dejándole sólo con la fuerza de un hombre normal. Ahora ya había recuperado el poder; podía sentirlo a través de su mano, en contacto con su piel.

Ella levantó la otra mano, le cogió de la mejilla y le miró a los ojos. La oscuridad de la noche le había robado la luz de los ojos, pero algo le decía a Sakura que seguían siendo igual de brillantes, que seguían llenos de la ardiente energía que había visto en el club. Mantuvo la mirada en sus ojos y se concentró en él, en sentir su dolor y en los lugares en los que estaba herido. Quería curarle.

Los cortes de su cara cicatrizaron y sólo quedaron algunos rastros de sangre.

—Gracias. —Itachi la cogió de la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de Sakura para poder agarrarla con más fuerza.

Anduvieron una corta distancia y entonces él se detuvo justo al principio de la plaza que había al final de los Campos Elíseos.

—¿Quieres hablar con Sasuke? —preguntó él en un tono de voz tan bajo que Sakura llegó a pensar que estaba oyendo voces. Pero entonces él la miró a los ojos.

—No. —Ella se dio cuenta en seguida de que él estaba buscando reafirmación y le miró, le cogió la otra mano e intentó darle lo que necesitaba. Se sentía muy extraña teniendo que reafirmar a un hombre tan fuerte como él, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba conmovedor. Sakura se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, de que él sentía lo mismo que ella. Los dos tenían miedo, pero saber que estaban juntos en aquello le dio valor—. Ya he tenido suficiente venganza. Se acabó. Ahora sólo quiero irme a casa.

Él se miró los pies con expresión distante.

—A casa.

Sakura también miró hacia abajo. Sabía lo que él estaba pensando y no quería que la dejara.

Tembló al pensar en pedirle que se quedara, que se quedara en la Tierra igual que lo habían hecho aquellos otros ángeles por las mujeres a las que amaban. Pero él ya había demostrado que era fiel a su deber, y pedirle que se quedara, probablemente, era pedirle que hiciera un gran sacrificio. ¿Y si le decía que no?

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando notó cómo los suaves dedos de Itachi le tocaban la mejilla y le acariciaban el contorno de la mandíbula.

—Iré contigo a tu casa esta noche. ¿Te parece bien? —susurró él. Luego la besó en la frente. Sakura cerró los ojos y asintió. Dio un paso atrás y le miró a los ojos. ¿Y mañana? No se atrevía a preguntarlo. Al pensar que él podía irse se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo podía convencerle para que se quedara si era incapaz de encontrar las palabras? No tenía la valentía suficiente como para admitir sus sentimientos, no después de lo que le había ocurrido con Sasuke.

Itachi la cogió entre sus brazos y sonrió.

—Hace una noche preciosa para volar.

Sakura miró el cielo oscuro. Seguía estando claro. Era una noche preciosa para volar, pero ella se sentía como si estuviera cayendo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Itachi, le cogió el cuello con una mano y se agarró al peto de su armadura con la otra. No quería soltarle.

Tenía miedo de que aquélla fuera la última vez que volaba con él.

Tenía miedo de que se fuera.

* * *

**N/A:** TA DA! Que les pareció el capítulo? No se ustedes pero a mi me encantó el madrazo que le metió Itachi al emo resentido xd juro que imaginé toda una escena digna de la WWE (fans del Sasusaku no se enojen) bien! Este es el penúltimo capítulo :'c

Itachi ya ha cuplido su misión de hacer venganza, que opinan ustedes:

-Se quedara con nuestra amada Bruja?

-Regresará al poso del infierno condenado a seguir en soledad?

-Van a querer que siga adaptando y traduciendo historias a este bello fandom?

Déjenme un Review con su opinión!

Yaeru-chan fuera! (Desaparece en una bola de humo)


End file.
